Once Upon A Winter's Night
by The Last Elven Princess
Summary: Keraera has always suffered from personal sorrows. One day, she meets the demon lord, Sesshomaru. What will become of them? (Rating may be subjected to change later. Is set after the storyline "Inuyasha: The Final Act" is over with.)
1. A Chance Encounter

"It's quiet..." says a woman with long blonde hair, green eyes, and porcelain skin. She was,

by far, one of the most beautiful women to exist. Countless men wanted her, but none was able to

have her because she wanted something meaningful and full of purpose. Those men were just plain

ridiculous. They had no redeeming qualities about them and quite frankly, they all annoyed her

to the point of something fierce. As she was walking to a nearby cave, she thought she heard a

voice. She listened for it to sound again. "HELP ME, LORD SESSHOMARU!" a little girl's voice

cried out.

The woman draws her sword and cautiously approaches the cave. A demon comes out. "Who are

you? Why do you have a mortal child in there?" As she rose her sword to a ready stance, the

demon laughed. He grins, barely showing his teeth. "I believe the questions should be 'Who are

YOU?' and 'Why should a mortal child concern you?' Now, tell me what I must do to make you mine,

fair woman." As he grinned wider, his teeth became more prominent in appearance. The sight of

him didn't frighten her as much as it disgusted her. Faster than a ray of light, she turns the

tip of her blade toward the direction of the middle of his throat.

"I've no interest in a petty creature, such as yourself. Surrender the child, unless you'd

rather that I seal your fate, vermin!" He laughs to himself. "If you haven't noticed, woman, you

aren't mortal, yourself. I can smell that much from you. If you won't be mine, then I'll make

you mine.. by force!" The battle didn't last long, with the woman ultimately slicing through

the demon's body using a cross slash. As the blade glowed in the moonlight, the demon's blood

dripping off its edge, the demon burst into flames.

At this point, Rin had already been watching since moments before the battle. She stepped

forward, snapping a twig with her foot. The woman whirled around and saw her at the cave's

entrance. Upon seeing her, the woman's warrior-like expression softened into a gentle one. "Do

not worry, child. You're safe, now." Rin runs over to her. "You're not Lord Sesshomaru. Who are

you? I'm Rin." She says with a smile.

"..Keraera. Tell me something, won't you, Rin?" Rin nodded. "I heard you screaming for a

'Lord Sesshomaru'. Who's this Lord Sesshomaru you were calling?" A series of footsteps becomes

known to the both of them. Rin and Keraera looked toward the direction of the footsteps and

Keraera is immediately on alert, moving Rin behind her for the sake of protecting her and ready

to draw her sword. "It would be unwise to come at me with that blade." says a strong voice. Out

from the shadows emerges a man who was obviously a demon of power. Gold eyes, long, white hair,

clothes that were mostly white, two stripes upon each cheek, the most peculiar armor, and two

swords, both of which had the look of unquestionable abilities and strength. "Well, it remains

to be seen in action, I gather..." Keraera thinks to herself. Straightening her stance, she

locks gazes with the man and inquires "I take it you're this 'Lord Sesshomaru' I've heard about

recently. Am I right to assume that?" A long silence.. then "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin says

as she runs out from behind Keraera and goes toward Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru! I just knew

you'd come for me." she said while beaming at him. "I take it you are unharmed, Rin?" "Yes, I'm

okay." Sesshomaru turns his back toward Keraera and Rin. "Rin, follow me if you so choose." he

says and walks off. "Wait, Lord Sesshomaru! We should thank Lady Keraera for saving me!" she

says in a slightly louder voice. He stops and unbeknownst to Rin or Keraera, his eye gives a

small twitch. He thinks "Keraera is that woman's name? ..No, it must be merely a coincidence.

There's no way that she is THE Keraera I heard rumors about, lately..." He turns his head back

a little bit. "Keraera." A chill goes slowly down her spine without anyone knowing. "What is

it?" He stares ahead of him. "Come with us if you so choose. I won't stop you, either way. Just

remember that, understand?" He starts walking away, Rin following after him. "Yes." Keraera

replies as she walks up beside Rin. "You sure wear strange clothes, Lady Keraera." "I could've

said the same since you're in my world."

He overhears that comment and realizes why his new surroundings appeared unusual. "If you

wish, Sesshomaru, you and your company may stay at my place for the night. I can prepare a hot

meal and something to drink for each of you. I do apologize for the mess at my house, however,

as we're still in process of unpacking..." He stops to ponder the possibility. "..First, we must

find Jaken. I left him to watch Aun." "Ah, I see." She thinks "Well, least he didn't turn down

the invitation. What a relief... Wait a minute. Why did I think that?" as they head off to find

Jaken and Aun...

[To be Continued.]


	2. Welcome to Akujia

After what felt like a couple hours, they find Jaken and Aun flying their way. "Lord

Sesshomaru!" the little green imp yells when he starts getting Aun to land. Afterwards, he jumps

off Aun's back and bows toward Sesshomaru. "Here's Aun." he says then looks up. "Oh, there you

are, Rin! You should know better than to make Lord Sesshomaru be troubled by you going off

and getting captured like that! You should be more careful, you clumsy-" "Jaken. Let her be."

Sesshomaru says, cutting him off. Jaken gulps. "A-As you will, Mi'lord. If I may ask, Lord

Sesshomaru, who is that woman?" "Her name is Keraera, Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru said that

she'll be coming with us. She's also going to prepare a meal for us." Rin says with her usual

happy face. "Silly girl! I'm more than capable of preparing meals, I'll have you know!" Jaken

says, obviously displeased with something.

Four hours later, they reach an area Keraera knew all too well. "Any evil you hold in your

hearts toward the people here or the place itself, leave it here and now. This forest is an

ancient place and has a barrier up to protect those who live under it. Sesshomaru, you and

Jaken might know it as Akujia." Jaken's eyes become wider than usual. "Excuse me, d-did you say

'Akujia'?" he asks with an unmistakably frightened tone. "What's so scary about that, Master

Jaken?" Rin asks with a curious expression. "I've heard rumor that my father had once passed

through here and met someone who used to rule this domain, long ago. I thought it was just a

rumored myth, yet here we are and at its very border, no less..." Sesshomaru said with a voice

low enough that he was barely understood. He approaches the barrier. "Who approaches my

borders? ..Ah, Keraera, you've returned, at last. And who are they?" a voice sounded out.

Keraera approaches an altar on the left side and kneels, pressing her right hand against her

chest so that only three fingers stuck out. "The girl is Rin, the green imp is Jaken, and the

man is known as 'Sesshomaru'." she says with a tone which held an air of elegance to it. "Oh,

Sesshomaru, you say? I remember when a man who looked a lot like him passed through here. He

even went as far as challenging your grandfather to a game of Spriteful Runes for his kingdom."

"They are my guests for the time being. Will you grant them access?" Silence followed, then

"Very well. However, for their sake, I do hope they respect these lands enough to do their best

not to disturb it." Few moments later, Keraera stands up and faces them. "If you wish to pass

through the barrier here, now's the time." she says as she walks ahead of them. Sesshomaru lets

out a small smile, noticed only by Jaken. Jaken is taken aback by this, thinking "Oh, no! Lord

Sesshomaru's smiling, which can only mean trouble for the rest of us!" as a big drop of sweat

goes down the back of his head.

Upon entering, even Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes. This place appeared so colorful and

beautiful, like as if it was an elusive dream that an artist might've tried to paint, countless

times before, but all that remained was the flawless memory of it. Trees were incredibly old,

even by demon standards, and even though it was winter, some roses were blooming so vibrantly,

as if in complete defiance toward the wintry season during which they bloomed. The way the sun hit

the snow, it almost looked like the snowflakes were tiny diamonds, just glistening in the light.

"Lady Keraera, this place is incredible!" Rin said, obviously in a state of wonder at the

sight of the place. "Just wait until Spring comes, Rin. It becomes even more so!" Keraera said.

Looking back, she sees the three of them just taking all the sights into their memories and she

looks back ahead and smiles to herself. "Even Sesshomaru is enjoying this place. Well, he DID

say his father used to be here, once. Even the guardian spirit said she remembers seeing his own

father travel through here! Hehe, 'like father, like son', I guess. Why did I find that funny?"

she thinks to herself.

[To Be Continued.]


	3. Negative Influences & Sesshomaru's Heart

Two hours later, Rin spots a space on the ground that has a white rose in its center.

"Lady Keraera, what's this?" Rin asks her. Keraera sighs briefly, then "..That place.. is my

mother's final resting place..." She says and walks onward down through the forest. Sesshomaru

stops and faces the spot then bows his head in respect. After a brief moment, he walks up to her

and grabs her by the wrist. "What are you doing, Sesshomaru?!" she says in a raised tone. He

gives no answer but lets go. "Sometimes, I feel like I could spend forever studying men but will

never truly understand them!" Keraera says then resumes leading them to her place, leaving them

to ponder her words as they followed. Few minutes later, they arrive at a small house, almost

like a trailer. "For someone so noble and pretty, she must be humble as well to live there." Rin

whispers to where only Sesshomaru could hear her. "By the way, be prepared. The people that also

live here aren't as 'presentable' in terms of attitude. It'll be apparent shortly..." Keraera

said with an almost unnoticeable nervousness to her voice.

No sooner than it took her to open the door, there were angry voices from inside. "Well,

where is she? You said she'd be back forty minutes ago!" It was then that an old man and a

middle-aged woman make their way through to the front room of the house. "Oh, there you are!

It's about time you showed up!" The woman throws a list her way, but Sesshomaru catches it and

lets it unroll all the way to the floor. Upon a closer look, Keraera could tell there was a rage

hidden in his eyes.. but what that rage was about, that's a different matter. "Keep hold of your

tongues! We have guests!" The old man looks at Rin and says "You wanna be my girlfriend?" At

this, both Sesshomaru and Keraera got frustrated. Sesshomaru was about to grab the old man by

the throat when Keraera shook her head and said, "Old man, pray tell us WHY you INSIST on asking

that to EVERY child!" "Oh, I was just joking! Why don't I just die and get it over with,

already? I know that's what you really want!" he says, clearly overreacting. "..You should

know by now that I NEVER wish to see ANYONE die!" "I don't want to get married to someone who's

so mean to Lady Keraera!" Rin says, surprising everyone, but none more so than Keraera.

"Rin.. you shouldn't interfere..." she says then thinks "But, thank you, Rin..." Without a

word, Keraera goes to prepare the meal. Sesshomaru stares at her for a moment until she was out

of sight. Then he looks at the man and woman who shared the house with her. "Judging from her,

I'd say that you both don't treat her as well as you should." he says to them. The old man

didn't hear him, but the woman did. "How DARE you accuse us of neglect! We've given her every

little thing she could've ever wanted! She's just a spoiled little BRAT!" she yells. Rin steps

forward. "But, what about love and care?" "Rin, stay out of this." Sesshomaru says to her. Rin

then looks at Sesshomaru and says "Okay. Well, Master Jaken and I will see if Lady Keraera needs

any help with the food." Jaken looks at Rin with wide eyes. "Are you crazy?! Why would I want to

help that-" he says before getting cut off by Sesshomaru glaring at him. "Um, I-I mean 'let's go

see if Lady Keraera needs our assistance, Rin'."

After preparing the meal with Rin and Jaken's help, Keraera left the table to go work on the

list of chores the woman left her. "Keraera, why don't you come eat with us?" Rin asks about

half an hour later. She looks at Rin for a brief moment, then looks down at the dishes she was

washing at the moment. "..I don't usually get hungry until later, Rin, but I thank you for your

concern." Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong about that remark.

He excuses himself and walks over to Keraera. "Why do this for us?" she hears Sesshomaru say

from behind her. She puts a dish down and turns to face him. "Anything that can be done to help

those in need is my lot in life to provide and nothing more." she says with her head facing the

floor. She then unexpectedly feels one of his hands cup her chin and makes her look at him. He's

looking at her with an expression she never saw a man make before. "Then why is your face mostly

wet, Keraera?" he asks her. "His voice somehow soothes me..." she thinks to herself.

"My face always gets wet from doing the dishes." she says. "Do you not realize that I can

smell the salt in your tears, Keraera?" he said in a serious, low tone. Keraera wanted to slap

herself for not realizing that sooner, but didn't even make the effort of raising her hand to

do so. "I'm sorry if I disturbed your meal." She said, bowing her head to him, then went outside

to do what he assumed to be the rest of her so called list. "She's such a good little worker,

isn't she?" the woman says with the most arrogant tone imaginable. Sesshomaru didn't like the

fact that around those two, she changed so suddenly. He could barely recognize the strong and

proud woman he met only hours earlier. He went to a window and looked outside while thinking

about what could be happening with her. It was then he sees her laying on the ground staring

at the moon in the starry sky. She held her sword in her right hand and pointed its tip in the

moon's direction.

"Father, your sword shall forge my path into the Heavens by using it to protect the ones I'll

come to cherish. Mother, your lessons have always served me well in life. Brothers, I'll never

forget how your optimisms have always aided me through the harsh nights. I thank you all, along

with the rest of our people for all your teachings and sacrifices. Will I.. ever know true

happiness, based on your opinions? That is, if you were able to share them with me. I can't help

but wonder what my sign is that'll tell me that I've found it. Divine Three, I implore you, send

true love my way so I can know love and peace from he, who'll matter most to me." Sesshomaru

walks outside to her and sits down about a few steps behind her. Sensing someone nearby, Keraera

stands up and turns around quickly, her sword still in hand. "Again, it would be unwise to come

at me with that blade." he simply states. She turns her back on him and stares up at the moon.

A long silence overtakes the scene before them, only briefly disturbed when owls made their

distinct sounds. Sesshomaru breaks the silence by standing up, the rustling of his clothes just

barely at a whisper in the night. He walks over to her. "The blade is your father's, I assume."

".. Yes,it was his. He gave it to me, long ago. He's dead, now, as is the rest of my family."

"What exactly are you, Keraera?" "What?" "What manner of being are you? You're not a mortal. You

aren't a demon. Tell me, what are you?" Keraera laughed with a hint of sorrow. "I wish I

knew that well enough, however, not even I know the answer. We are defined with labels like

'human' , 'demon' , 'mortal' , 'immortal' , 'god' , and so on, but we never find out exactly

what we are, do we? So, we just stick to the labels, hoping that somewhere in them lies the true

answers to our identities..." Sesshomaru had no choice but to acknowledge her words after he

tried seeing it from her point of view. "Such be true, I assume." he says. She sighs. "What will

you do starting tomorrow, Sesshomaru? I'm sure you'll want to leave as soon as possible." she

asks.

"But, I'm not leaving without you, Keraera." he thought to himself. "I'm not intending to

leave, just yet. There's still more I wish to learn about this place." he says. As he looks at

her, he notices a look of relief hidden in her eyes. "Keraera, why so relieved?" She then has a

look of shock on her face. "I'm just glad, I guess..." She realizes what she said but it was too

late to change it or take it back. Sesshomaru walks over to where he was behind her and wrapped

his arms around her, his mouth close to her right ear and whispers "Keraera, I will not give

you an apology for my previous action. You must take pride in knowing that no woman before you has ever

been of such interest to this Sesshomaru, however. You cause an odd feeling to stir within me,

one I'll never desire to do without, any longer. What say you, Keraera? Do you feel the same?"

[To Be Continued.]


	4. Interruptions & A Strange Dream

Keraera was in pure shock. She never expected someone to be straightforward with how they

felt about her. She could tell when someone was deceiving her, and there was no way he could,

either. It was even more impossible to deceive her now because the land was also a place of

honesty, which compelled people to reveal only the truth, specifically what'd be in the heart.

But, it was still surprising to her. "Sesshomaru... Do you truly mean that?" she asked him. He

grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. She tried looking away, but he made

her look at him. "Look me in the eyes, Keraera." he said calmly but firmly. She looked into

his eyes. His eyes looked like molten gold. They even appeared to have a small glow to them.

"Keraera, I do not believe I could ever lie to you about this. The thought of leaving you

gives me a pain that is unfamiliar yet undesirable. I do not wish to feel it for eternity."

He pulls her close. "Do not leave me, Keraera." Keraera was speechless. She could only manage

to speak his name before having to fight back sobs. "Why do you cry?" "I.. never thought I'd

see the day anyone would mean those words..." she said. "But, that day is here and now.. and

I'm unsure of what to do..." Keraera states with an uncertain smile. "Then, allow me to show

you, Keraera." he says as he turns to face her. Doubt clouded her mind for seconds, but then

"Keraera..." Sesshomaru spoke just before he leans in and kisses her on her rose pink lips.

Surprise takes her for a moment then she closes her eyes, enjoying his loving kiss.

His kiss lasted until she thought it'd take every bit of her breath away, but she didn't

panic. Then, there was a gust of wind. Out of some instinct, Sesshomaru holds her closer. Then,

out of nowhere, Sesshomaru breaks from his kiss as a wolf-demon was standing a few feet away.

"H-how did I NOT sense him?" Keraera thinks to herself, frustrated that her senses were suddenly

clouded for a moment. "That's MY woman! Leave her alone!" he yells. At that moment, Jaken runs

outside, tripping over something as he gets close to them. "Here I am, Mi'lord, ready and

willing to serve!" he manages to say before tripping and landing on his face. He grumbles out

something as he stands up, staff in his hands. "Jaken." "Yes?" "Take her inside." "But, what

about you, Sesshomaru?" "..I'll find out what he's after."

"Sesshomaru, you don't have to fight for my sake." She tightens her grip on her sword. "I

made a promise to my father. I aim to keep it." She says as she moves her way in front of him.

As she does this, Sesshomaru smiles, causing Jaken to look around, thinking "Oh, I better get

her inside the house, or else if she gets hurt, Lord Sesshomaru'll have my head!" Then, Keraera

charges at the wolf-demon, blade in hand.. and hits him in the stomach with the hilt of her

sword, nearly knocking the breath out of him. She then makes an attempt to strike him with the

sword's blade, but he quickly moves out of her range, only to be standing in front of

Sesshomaru, who punches him upon his jaw, sending him flying to the ground a good few feet away.

Before he could get up, Sesshomaru dashes toward him and grabs him by the throat, lifting the

wolf-demon into the air.

"Worthless. Tell me, what do you hope you'll accomplish by attempting to seize what is mine,

and should be mine alone?" Sesshomaru said. The wolf-demon quivered in fear as Sesshomaru had a

set of claws near his face. "I was sent to get her for my leader! But, upon seeing her, I wanted

her for myself!" he nearly squeaked out. "Just who do you think you are, trying to claim me as

yours when I've never met you in my life?!" Keraera shouted. From her tone, Sesshomaru guessed

she must be feeling really drained, in terms of energy.. but still mad. "I'm Ryoku, and I'll

have you for my bride, Lady Keraera!" Ryoku said proudly. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on

Ryoku's throat. "Know this, and know it well. I, Sesshomaru, will go wherever she goes, but I

know for certain she won't be going with you, your leader or anyone else. Now, begone, unless

you'd rather feel my poison claws." he said as he let Ryoku go, a set of his claws then turning

green from the poison.

Keraera looked on with wide-open eyes as she watched Sesshomaru's display of anger. What was

most chilling to her about it was the fact that his voice still sounded calm and collected as it

did only a few minutes before. The other feeling he had shown had completely disappeared, as

well. Jaken walks over to her and says "Lady Keraera, I highly suggest that you go inside the

house immediately, unless you wish Lord Sesshomaru to be even more enraged." "Y-yeah. I think

I've done all I can, here." "There's just one thing I don't really understand about you, Lady

Keraera." "What's that?" "Why could you slay a demon that threatened Rin, but couldn't slay a

simple wolf-demon?" Upon that question, Ryoku goes to get up and turn to walk away.

Keraera looks up and sees the moon is now overhead. "..I can't explain it but when I heard Rin,

I guess I became like my mother. But, now that I don't see a child in danger, the extra strength

has faded. It's only a guess, though it would make sense."

As they got to the door of the house, Sesshomaru starts walking toward them. "Jaken, why is

she still out here? I thought you were taking her inside." Jaken gulps. "I didn't want to go."

Keraera said, causing Sesshomaru to look at her. "You said to not leave you. Is that not what

you wanted? Sure I kept a safe distance, but I'm still going to do what you asked me, which a

part of that includes not going inside the house without you." Sesshomaru sighs, but quickly

gains a smile, forcing Jaken to stare wide-eyed at them, wondering what'll happen. "Jaken, see

if Rin is already asleep." Sesshomaru says without looking at him. Jaken nods and goes inside

the house. Keraera then felt ashamed for not realizing sooner why he wanted her in the house.

"Sesshomaru, you were just trying to protect me, weren't you?" He nods sharply, then embraces

her.

"While I don't ordinarily allow defiance such as what you did, I'll let it pass, as it'd

appear you've misunderstood. I meant to not leave me but also stay safe. If at anytime, I

tell you to run or go somewhere, I expect you to go, understand?" Keraera buries her face

as close to his chest as she could. "But, I never want to have to run." she says as quiet as

she can. Sesshomaru hears it anyway. "Keraera, look at me." She looks at him, sees him smiling.

"Keraera, you should just be glad it was a weak demon." His smile made her want to shudder

with longing, but then she sees his face is a bit red and she starts giggling. "What's amusing,

Keraera?" "You're turning red." she says as she busts out laughing. After a few minutes, she

shows signs of exhaustion. "Keraera, let's get you some sleep." "Not until you sleep, too,

Sesshomaru." They go inside the house and in her room. Rin and Jaken are asleep in the guest

room. The man and woman are asleep in their own rooms. Soon as Keraera and Sesshomaru are in

her bed, he starts kissing on her neck. Her eyes wide with shock, she was unsure of what to say.

"Se-Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" "I promise to go as far as you wish in all things, unless

it's necessary to your safety." As much as she wanted him to stop kissing her on her neck, she

didn't exactly dislike it, either. "If you must do something, then can you do something else?"

she asks. He starts running his fingers up and down her arm very gently, which lulled her to

sleep. Not long after, he pulls her close to him, her head on his lap, he soon falls asleep, as

well.

He dreamed of his father, standing near the shore, staring out at the vast body of water that

was in front of him. "Father..." His father turns around to look at him. "Sesshomaru, have you

someone to protect?" "..Protect?" "When there's someone to protect, one's power can grow

exponentially." Silence follows. ".. I have no one to protect." "Don't be false, Sesshomaru."

Then, Sesshomaru saw himself with Keraera. "I know how you truly are, Sesshomaru. Protect her,

never forsake her, indulge her, even go so far as to love her." his father said. "How, father?"

"When in doubt, trust your instincts, Sesshomaru." Then, his father vanishes into the forest

nearby just before Sesshomaru woke up to someone shaking him. It was Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lady

Keraera isn't here!" He immediately becomes alert. He sets Rin down on the floor and goes

outside the house, following Keraera's scent of roses and pine needles. "I'll find you, Keraera..."

he thinks to himself as he sets out to find her.

[To Be Continued.]


	5. An Exchanging of Gifts

Sesshomaru searches for about thirty minutes when he notices the scent getting stronger and

stronger. Eventually, he comes to these three trees. Looking up at them, all three seemed to

take a resemblance to a part of the front of a wingless dragon. The ones on the sides looked

like a leg and a set of talons, whereas the middle one looked like the neck and head. "Are these

trees the same as those of which father once told me? .. No, they can't be." Looking at the

middle one again, he notices a hole near the top which looked large enough to hide in. He flies

up and looks inside. Relief washes over him. "So, she's here. But, why this tree and not one

closer to the house?" As he tries to get closer, he notices her in a prayer-like position. She

was mumbling a prayer in a language he couldn't recognize. She was speaking at such a low volume

that he could barely tell it was in that language she was praying. Just when he was about to

speak her name, there was a glow from in between her hands and then she opened her eyes and

turned around as it faded.

She smiled as she looked at him, relieved it was him she sensed. "Close your eyes,

Sesshomaru. Come on, please?" She said in a gentle but excited voice. Confused but more curious,

he did as she asked. He didn't feel like he could say 'no' to her. He feels her putting an item

into his hand. Her hands felt so soft that it was hard to realize that she, too, has handled a

sword, let alone fight using one, in her life. She couldn't help but feel nervous as she had

brushed her hands against his. "These hands have undoubtedly ended many lives but also probably

have saved many, too..." she thought as she placed the item in his hands and closed them

together. "Okay, you can look, now." she said. He opens his hands slowly, as if he were

pretending to watch a flower in bloom which concealed a truly rare treasure. In his hands was a

necklace with a white ring on it. Upon the ring was engraved a set of runes. "What is this?" he

asks as he studies the object he held. "Here, let me help you put it on." she said sweetly.

He was reluctant to allow her to put it on him at first, but when he saw her start to pout,

he asked "I assume I misunderstood something?" as he watched for her reaction. "It's not like

Inuyasha's necklace, if that's what you mean. It's meant to protect the one who owns it. I only

wanted to give it to you not because of any thought about weakness, but because it's my way of

protecting you from that which I cannot. I know I've been acting crazy, but I think I know why,

and this ring being here proves it, too. I just don't understand it. I thought no one could make

me feel this way." she said, almost in a panic. Sesshomaru finally understood. She truly has

fallen in love with him. This love she felt would never pass. "Even go as far as to love her."

he could've sworn he heard his father say. He had also been trying to figure out his father's

words from within that strange dream. "What's wrong, Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" she asked him,

her right hand resting upon his left arm. He looks at her. "I am. By the way, I think it'd mean

more if you put it on me, right?" he said as he felt his ears burn. He knew he wasn't blushing,

but he still took the sensation the same way as if he was. She smiled and moved herself behind

him. She went to help him move his hair out of the way when her left hand had brushed against it

for a second, making her want to feel it more. She took her time moving his hair, explaining that

she was just being careful. "Wow, his hair's like the finest silk! I bet all the fangirls would

just love to be the one doing this, but instead I'm the one feeling his hair. Hehe... Wait..

WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? Oh, right.. that's part of love, I guess..." she thinks to herself.

She finally gets it on and moves to lie down next to him. "Keraera, the craftsmanship is

incredible. Yet, you made this in an instant. I'm not one to admit such on a regular basis, but

I'm impressed with you." he says to her as he studies the ring, causing her ears to feel like

they're burning. "Thanks. It means a lot to hear it from someone like you, Sesshomaru." she

admits, turning her back on him as she sat up. "Though the tough part is the aftermath. I just

end up feeling so stiff, you wouldn't believe." Sesshomaru turns toward her, leans forward and

whispers, "Do you want me to do something about it, Keraera?" She turns around fast to find his

expression was like before Ryoku had shown up. He chuckles to himself. She thinks to herself

"He's laughing? Sesshomaru is LAUGHING?! But, his laugh isn't a mocking one... Hmm..." As she

went to turn away, he grabs her and pulls her close. "Sesshomaru?" "What is it?" "Were you..

that scared when you saw I wasn't there with you?" He pulls away just enough to where she could

look at his face. As she stares at him in confusion, he catches her by surprise with a kiss.

Afterward, he pulls her closer and leans forward to where his lips were only centimeters away

from her right ear. "Keraera, I won't force you to answer this moment, but I need to know..." he

says as she tries to look at him. ".. What is it, Sesshomaru?" "Keraera, what I said to that

'Ryoku' about you being mine, I said to protect you. However, I wish to know if you'll be mine

truly and completely... If you say yes, then there'll be something I must do, though it'll only

hurt slightly." As he said this, her face turned red. "It's not what you're thinking, Keraera."

he states firmly. She looks away. "Then.. what is it that you'd have to do?" "I'd have to give

you my mark, Keraera. With my mark, no demon in their right mind would try to make you their

woman. Simply said, if I give you my mark, then it'll show that you belong to this Sesshomaru

and this Sesshomaru, alone. Does it make any sense, at all?" he says as he makes her look him in

the eyes. For some reason, she couldn't stop wanting to see his golden eyes. "I suppose it makes

sense." They sit there for about a few minutes, but then "Okay, let's do it." Sesshomaru, who

was looking outside, turned around faster than a motorcycle racing down a highway. "You're

sure?" he asks as he and Keraera moved closer to each other.

After a moment of silence, Sesshomaru asks "You're sure, Keraera?" "Yes, I think.. I want

your mark. But, is there any way it can be on the right side?" she said as she tried to conceal

her nervousness. She didn't know why she tried to hide it, and, quite frankly, neither did he.

"I don't see the need for you to act fearless, Keraera. I'll warn you. It might prove to be too

strong for you, initially. I realize we've known each other for only a couple days, but I have a

strong feeling that without you, I'll never be the same." As he said this, she couldn't help but

smile. "But, you're already changing, Sesshomaru." ".. What?" "You're changing into who your own

heart feels you should be.. just for me." she says as he gets closer to her. "Huh.. is that how

it is?" he asks as he brings her closer to him. She removes her scarf that she had worn and set

it behind her, tilting her head to the point where the right side of her neck was exposed.

As he makes her look at him, he asks "Are you prepared?" "Yes." His lips draw closer and

closer until he starts kissing on her neck, looking for the spot that to which she reacted the

most. He finds it right at the base, where it connects to the shoulder. He bares his teeth and

as his teeth barely grazed her skin, he could feel her tremble. He stops for a moment. "There's

no need to be afraid, Keraera. It'll be over quickly." She could sense he was smiling as he said

it. She stops trembling. Remembering where the spot was, he resumed his task. After a minute, he

warns her. "This is where it'll hurt for a moment, Keraera." In a daze from the sensation, she

manages to get out "`Kay." before he sunk his fangs into her neck and gave her his mark. As he

had expected of to do, she cried out in a painful response to the feeling of his fangs being

within her neck. After all was said and done, he removed his fangs and saw the place had bled

some. He then carefully licks the wound clean. Afterward he saw a small light appear at the

area.

Oddly Curious, he watches as her wound closes and the light vanishes while a voice rung out

in his mind "NEVER CAUSE HER THAT PAIN, AGAIN!" He recognized it as the same voice that spoke

at the barrier. "I won't apologize, for this was something she desired. I did warn her it would

hurt. I'll always protect her. That's a personal oath." he said, thinking it was just him and

Keraera. "The world looks like it's spinning..." Keraera said. "I knew it'd be too strong for

her, initially..." he thought as he picked her up and jumped down from their spot in the tree.

He made his way back to the house and over the course of the next forty-five minutes, he had to

hear random comments and tunes from her, which that wasn't the problem. "If anyone ever saw her

like that, they'd try anything." he thought with a short growl at the end. The growl made her

look at him and laugh excitedly. "Do that again, Sesshy." she said with the biggest grin he'd

ever seen on her face. He said nothing and didn't growl the rest of the way, though it was

rather strange she just called him 'Sesshy'. He didn't care, however, and thought nothing more

of it. Once at the house, he put her straight in her bed. Luckily, the old man and the woman who

lived there didn't say or do anything. Rin and Jaken, naturally, greeted them upon their return.

"Is she going to be alright, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asks, concerned. "She'll be fine, Rin. Just

let her rest." Rin noticed the necklace. "Did Lady Keraera make that for you?" He nods. As Rin

and Jaken left the room (at Sesshomaru's insistence), he sat down beside her and for the first

time, held her hand. He then realizes how unaware he was of him being tired. As he closed his

eyes, his last thought was "I only hope it wasn't too much for her... Either way, she's mine,

now, and mine alone for eternity... I.. couldn't be more proud..." With the exception of Rin and

Jaken talking with the man and woman, the only sound in the house was that of the television in

the living room...

[To Be Continued.]


	6. Visions & A Freedom Granted

Before Keraera woke up, she had to mentally revisit the one place in her past she wishes her

mind had never shown her. She saw her younger self at her old home, which used to be hidden

even deeper in the forest surrounding her, even built within the very trees through magical

means. As she looked around, she could see everything going up in flames and then "Princess, we

have to get you out of here!" a guard said to her. "Wh-what?" Suddenly, she saw it all through

the eyes of her younger self. "We'll fight him off for as long as we can. In the meantime, you

MUST escape! It's you he's after, but we won't hand you over, Princess, even if it costs us our

lives!" "But, to where will I run?" "As long as you're safe, it matters not. Now GO!" She then

hears herself begging the people she ran into along the way to flee for their lives. When she

neared the city's entrance, she saw her father and best friend, Orenoxus. She turns around for

only a moment and sees that no one was following her. "Daughter! You must run away from here!"

She turns back around to face her father. "No, father! I won't leave anyone!" Then, a demon

whose skin was paler than a ghost, eyes that were yellow like the bands on some kraits, hair

even more black than pitch darkness, had four fangs that stuck out and a snake's tongue came out

and stabs Keraera's father with a deadly, poisonous sword. "FATHER, NO!"

It was then her father tossed a rolled up parchment to Orenoxus and spoke something to him as

she ran over and the demon retreated back into the shadows, no doubt preparing his next move. She

wanted to scream, but her voice failed. "Keraera... Do you remember your mother's last words?"

her father asked, his breath laboring to remain steady. "Father, don't do this! We're getting out

of here, all three of us! You hear me?!" she said. A moment passes by, then "It is my wish for

you, as well..." She starts sobbing. "Father, no... You can't do this!" Her father puts a hand on

her face as Orenoxus put a hand on her shoulder. "My daughter... Be safe... Be strong... Be

free... Live long... Be forever loved... But.. NEVER fall..." he said with the last smile she'd

ever see from him as he gave her his sword. "Forge a new destiny for our bloodline, Keraera...

Make sure we don't become just dust in the books of history..." It was then that her father, the

last king of a land demons had dubbed 'Akujia', had died.. with the same smile he had given his

precious daughter...

".. I will, father... I will, just wait and see!" Orenoxus looks at her as she stands up and

begins unsheathing her father's sword. "Keraera?" "I WILL SMITE THEE, DEMON! FOR MY FATHER, MY

MOTHER, AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU MURDERED, ESPECIALLY THE CHILDREN!" she shouted, facing the last

direction she saw him retreating, rage threatening to consume her. As she readied herself,

Orenoxus reached out and grabbed her. "No, Keraera! You can't go rushing to your death!" He then

shoves the rolled up parchment into her hand. "Here is where our hopes lie! We must find the one

of whom the Grand Elders used to speak!" The demon charges in an attempt to get ahold of her,

but quick as wind, Orenoxus draws his sword and strikes at him, cutting his bottom fangs off.

The one thing they didn't count on, though, was that Orenoxus would then be struck with the

same blade which had killed her mother, father, and the rest of her people. "ORENOXUS!" He

manages to push the demon off him, blade and all, then collapses to the ground after a few

tense minutes.

"ORENOXUS!" she repeated, then trying to keep her friend alive with magic. "It's no use,

Keraera. The blade went in me. I just have one last request I must ask. After all, I'll be dead,

soon, anyway..." "What is it?" she said as tears welled up in her eyes. "..May I finally know..

what it'd be like if I kissed you?" Without thinking, she nodded and kissed him on the lips. He

drew from the kiss. "Keraera, thank you..." he said softly. He motioned to the parchment her father

had handed him. "Find.. the man who is mentioned in this... It'll be only then you'll know pain

and rage as strangers, again... Just remember one thing, Keraera... Even in death, I'll always

be looking after you and protecting you..." And, it was then that Orenoxus came to pass. Rage is

now severely threatening to consume her. "YOU FOUL BEING! I'LL KILL YOU!" she screams out as she

raises her father's, now unsheathed, sword. The demon smirked. "Come at me, then, if you have

what it takes. But, I promise you, it won't last as long as the fights between your mother OR

your father." he said, almost laughing.

Suddenly, a voice rang out "Child, this be not your fight. Find him whom the Grand Elders had

once spoken about, and you'll soon find peace. Do not give into this monster, I implore you,

child!" Before she had time to react, a light envelops Keraera and next thing she knows, she

finds that she had been transported out of her beloved city and into a part of the forest she

had never seen before. She finds herself wondering around until she came across a cave. "This

cave is very different, compared to last time I saw it." she thought. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she had

heard as she saw Rin running in her direction. "What'll we do about her, my lord?" Rin asks.

Then, Keraera sees him, reaching his hand out to her. "What you saw does not define you, anymore,

Keraera. Come with us, and begin again. Begin knowing peace." he said. She finds herself seeing

things from both first and third person perspectives. "But, what if the monster finds me?" "I'll

just have to kill him, then. Find peace, Keraera, and I'll keep you safe."

As the words 'Find peace.' echo out, she wakes with a sudden jolt, almost startling

Sesshomaru. He drew her close to him, then started brushing his hand on her face. She looked at

him. "What are you doing?" ".. You were crying, Keraera. Why were you crying?" She hadn't noticed

that. She was so absorbed into her train of thought that she could just now tell that tears were

flowing down her face, like liquid diamonds. With a sigh, she explained what she had seen while

she was asleep. As she explained, he listened intently, hoping to glean the information that was

necessary. When she finished, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She buried her face as

close to his chest as she could, without getting injured by his armor, and cried. "The smoke from

that day still stings my eyes! Lord, help me! The smoke still stings my eyes!" she had screamed.

It didn't help that soon as she heard Keraera crying, the woman went to the door and said "Oh,

just cut out the waterworks, drama queen! Deal with it! You've been at it long enough!"

Sesshomaru wouldn't stand for that. "Woman, I give you only this one warning." The woman was

enraged. "That's 'Lady' Ellen, to you! And, as for you, Keraera, you better get to work. You've

slept and cried 'boo-hoo' LONG enough! ..Well? Come on! You're burning daylight!" Sesshomaru

went to the arrogant and pretentious Ellen and pinned her against the wall with one hand. "Now,

I see this can be one of two ways. Either you give Keraera her freedom or I'll take it for her..

by force... So, what will it be, woman? Are you going to keep this up much longer?" Ellen then

gulped and said "I suppose it'll do me some good to do my own chores, from now on..." He looks

back at Keraera as he lets Ellen go. "Keraera." "Y-yes?" "Gather your belongings. You're coming

with us, understand?" Keraera couldn't believe her ears. 'Sesshomaru is getting me away from

here? Where will we go?' kept being the questions that buzzed through her mind like a swarm of

bees after a thieving bear. "Wh-where will we go, Sesshomaru?" "To my castle. We'll come back,

occasionally. Fine by you, Keraera?" She nodded and proceeded to gather her belongings.

By nightfall, Jaken had brought Aun from where they put him and together, they loaded all of

Keraera's things into the two big bags that were tied to Aun's saddle. Luckily, none of what she

owned would weigh them down too much. They had a test flight with Keraera, Rin and Jaken sitting

in the saddle while it had the bags tied on there. After they landed, Keraera went over to

Sesshomaru and asked "Sesshomaru, how are we going to your castle? You're in my world, remember?"

"I'm aware, however, I have something to test. We must go to another clearing." He scoops her up

in his arms and together, they head for a clearing he which must've seen at an earlier point for

he somehow knew where he was going. Once there, she took a good look at her surroundings. It

had a sparkling and clear lake in the middle of it. She knew where she was. After all, she used

to come here with her family in the summer, sometimes. "Th-this.. is sacred to my people... How

did you find it?" He turns toward her. "Akujia led me here. I understand now, she's your home

and she's also who's been protecting you since the tragedy that befell you and your people..."

he simply stated. "Then, what are you trying to test?" "It's simple, Keraera. I wish to restore

and improve the Tenseiga..."

[To Be Continued.]


	7. A Melody & A Memory

"Restore and improve Tenseiga? What do you mean?" Keraera asked. He unsheathed the sword with

the black sheath and shows it to her. "This is Tenseiga, an inheritance from father. It came into

existence when it had been forged from my father's fang." he said as Keraera took a closer look

at the sword. "May I examine it?" He reluctantly hands it over after a moment passed. He wasn't

sure how he felt about someone else holding Tenseiga, even though its power had been taken away

the moment that Inuyasha learned to control its most powerful technique. As she carefully

examined it, he said "Tenseiga is a sword that does not kill." "It's meant to save lives, isn't

it, Sesshomaru?" His eyes widen a bit, then he resumes his composed expression. "How could you

tell, Keraera?" "I don't know. I just took a guess... Plus, I've had a talent for sensing things.

My father and mother had always said that to me."

Sesshomaru looked at the lake, apparently deep in thought. Moments pass, then "I had been

wanting to test the water here." She gave him a confused look. Upon this, he looked at her.

"I've heard that the water here can restore anything to its former glory. I wish to test it."

"Testing the lake, itself? Even if the stories around it are true, it hasn't been done in many,

if not, almost countless years! The only outsider it'll answer to is the White Knight, himself!"

Keraera stated. She sighs. "Wearing clothes of white, and gifted with contradicting might. Find

he who wanders within Luna's sight, for he'll lead us out of our darkest night." she said. At

the moment she said that, he had to ask her. "Where did you hear that?" "From the Grand Elders.

Why?" "..My father once said it was one of the greatest mysteries he had come to learn. I never

once saw my father as baffled as when he thought about those words." As Sesshomaru looked away in

thought, Keraera looks back and forth, between the lake and Tenseiga. Then, as she looked upon

his face, she noticed something she hadn't before, even when she had her first encounter with

him.

"A crescent moon? Wait a minute..." she thought. Then.. realization hit her. "It had been just

a rumor, but it was said that those within Luna's sight would bear the mark of the moon! Maybe

that's what it meant! And, if I'm right, maybe he can slay the one responsible for that tragedy!

Just you wait, father, for justice may very well be close at hand!" Keraera thought with a smile.

"Hmm, maybe it can work, Sesshomaru." she says, her smile almost as wide as a normal smile could

go. Sesshomaru knew she was thinking of something. "Keraera." She snaps out of her train of

thought. "Yes?" "Is there something you're concealing from me?" "No, it should be very obvious,

shortly." She hands him Tenseiga. "It has a beautiful blade for something that cannot kill. Now,

take Tenseiga and hover over the center of the lake... It'll be easier once you get there." she

said, smiling, once again.

Sesshomaru followed her instructions, even though he didn't like having to be told what to do.

Once he got to the center of the lake, she pulled out a black ocarina embedded with gems of all

kinds and began to play a tune that no man, woman, or child of any race heard since before the

fall of her people. This tune sounded on, with her playing everything from tunes of peace and joy

to requiems of sorrow and pain. As the melody kept on, both the gems on the ocarina and the lake

below Sesshomaru began to glow. At this point, Rin, Jaken and Aun were flying overhead, watching

the events transpire, with Rin being more fascinated than anything by it. Jaken, meanwhile, was

appearing to be incredibly suspicious of the whole thing. Sesshomaru trusted his instincts on

what to do next. He then saw her stepping in time to the melody. A set of large, rune-engraved

objects that strongly resemble fancy, oversized stepping stones appear in the water's surface.

Then, large crystal-like structures appear around the stones, as if making a decent wall.

Sesshomaru cautiously lands on the middle stone. He looks up, and sees a crescent moon lingering

overhead, its presence like a silent spectator, waiting to see what he'd do next as it heard the

melody Keraera played. It was then he recalled something his father had once spoken about the

moon. "Sesshomaru, listen well, my son, for it might not be deemed important now to you, but I

deem it necessary for you to know, now." "What is it?" "There is a woman whose soul is part of

the moon." "A woman's soul merged with the moon? Ridiculous." "I've met her, Sesshomaru. Her

name is Luna. My previous battle left me gravely wounded. If not for her, I'd be dead. She put

the moon to shame with her beauty, even though all that's left is her soul. How she did it was

through a ritual, now forbidden."

Sesshomaru and his father looked up and saw a crescent moon overhead as it came out from

behind some clouds. "So, that is her, now, father?" "Yes, to an extent. She can detach herself

from the moon, but it's only for so long at a time. She cannot detach herself during the day,

as she is at her most vulnerable." As Sesshomaru tried blocking out the memory, for now, he sees

the moon has a slightly bluish glow to it. The melody still sounded on, even to the point where,

in the stillness of the night, it seemed to echo to the very borders of the realm. "Luna, grant

me the restoration of Tenseiga." he said firmly as he placed Tenseiga upon a small edge of one

of the crystal-like structures. Sensing he was being watched, he dared to do what no one else

would have done. He kneeled down and placed his hands in the water and then he stood up, placing

his hands over Tenseiga, the water dripping from them and onto Tenseiga. The water changed color,

between silver and gold, temporarily not the clear blue he once saw. "So, you're finally here,

Sesshomaru." he heard a voice say. Turning around so fast that an ordinary person would've fallen

over, as he saw who the voice belonged to, his eyes grew wide with disbelief. Standing before

him, with hair, skin, and eyes of white, garbed in silver robes, was the being all, including he

and his father, had come to know as 'Luna'...

[To Be Continued.]


	8. Luna's Plea & Sesshomaru's Decision

"So, you've known I'd come here?" Sesshomaru inquired. "I knew you'd come here for it was I

who brought you and your companions here, though I admit it was a difficult task. I felt it was

time for you to see this world.. and what's left of its people, pure or otherwise. I'm sure you

have questions for me, but I implore you, either make it quick or ask what's most important." He

took a step forward. "So, you brought us here. What do you intend to ask of me? Surely, unlike

some, there's something you want me to do in exchange." Luna smiled a gentle, yet sad smile. "My

main concerns lie with Keraera." "..With Keraera?" "Years ago, her people were destroyed by a

wretched demon by the name of Nuochu, though it's hard to tell what his mortal-given name is, at

present... I sense in you, Sesshomaru, the power to defeat him and to free the countless souls he

has trapped within his body." "Huh.. is that how it is?" He pauses a moment. "What, exactly, is

Keraera? She isn't either human or demon. She doesn't seem to be a half-breed. What is she?"

Luna glances in Keraera's direction. "If this helps you to better understand it, then think

of it like this: Keraera's people are the exact opposite of your people, though the truest

warriors of her kind would easily outmatch your finest warriors.. but I doubt they'd be a match

for Tenseiga at its strongest. Priests and priestesses all over have tried purifying demons in

hope of them making those like Keraera.. but, I'm sure that you know as well as I do on how that

turned out. We've always thought of her as a daughter, both my sister and I. We promised her

people on the day of her birth that we'd always watch over her. I'm sure you are aware, but my

sister wasn't pleased when you bit Keraera, like that.. and, frankly, neither am I." "I had to,

in order to protect her from demons who sought to have her as theirs. She wanted the mark. It

was of her own volition."

Luna focuses her gaze on Keraera's neck and sees the mark. "How fitting. I understand, now.

Through the mark, you also made a silent pact with her.. to protect her, indulge her, even to

love her..." Sesshomaru's eyes become slightly wider before resuming his previously composed

expression. "How did you know of this?" "I'm the one who can see into the hearts of all beings,

including you, Sesshomaru. Now, I assume you wish to have Tenseiga restored? Would you be so

kind as to bring it to me?" He cautiously went over to where he placed Tenseiga, never turning

his back on Luna. He moved his hand behind him and ran it over Tenseiga until he reached

its handle. Grasping it, he brought it in front of him. "What? Can't you trust me long enough to

grab your sword and bring it to me? I promise there'll be no trickery, for it's not within my

nature." Luna said with a sigh.

Sesshomaru looked at her as he reluctantly handed over Tenseiga to Luna, never letting his

guard down. Luna notices and gives a small smile, then returns her gaze to Tenseiga. "Well,

Tenseiga, it's been a long time." she says softly as she traced around its edge with one of her

fingers. Her eyes then show signs of a mildly shocked expression. "My runes are gone from its

blade! How could this be?" Sesshomaru was slightly baffled. "What runes do you mean? There have

never been any runes on Tenseiga. Totosai would've spoken of it before I would've ever met you.

Of that, I'm sure." Luna laughed. "Oh, old Totosai knew of the runes, for certain, I'll have you

know of that, Sesshomaru." she said then laughed again. Her laugh was genuine, when compared to

the sad smile she gave a number of times. "Sesshomaru, even if you had looked at Tenseiga, you

would've NEVER seen the runes on it in its original state. It was that well hidden." she stated.

It was then she rose Tenseiga to where the blade's tip was pointed at the sky, and from his

point of view, he almost could've sworn that it appeared as if the tip was aligned with the very

bottom of the crescent moon. "It looks as if she could've held up the moon with Tenseiga. Huh...

Perhaps it's similar to how Tenseiga originally worked. It, though only once per person, revives

those held within the state called death by lifting up their souls from the border between this

world and the next. But now, it holds no power. Come to think of it, how could Luna possibly

grant Tenseiga its former abilities?" he thought to himself. Then, it almost sounded like as if

voices were coming from within the area, but nothing was to be seen as the source. "What is this

you are plotting?" he asked, placing a hand on his other sword's handle, ready to draw it. She

listened to what he was hearing, then "Sesshomaru, do you not hear them? They are pleading with

Tenseiga, begging both the sword and you, as its true master, to save them." she said with a

tone of sorrow in her voice.

"Who, exactly, are 'they'?" he inquired as he lowered his hand from the sword. "The voices of

those who have passed, long ago.. and unjustly so..." "..These are the voices of Keraera's

people?" "Most of them, yes... Sesshomaru, you must grant them justice, so that they may rest in

peace... Your other sword will be a great advantage in the battle yet to come.. however, it MUST

be Tenseiga that is the blade of that battle's final blow. If not, I fear that the demon, whom

we know is responsible, could restore himself, using the souls he stole..." Luna answered. Then,

Tenseiga began to glow as a bit of water from the lake was summoned upward by Luna's other hand

and made to encase both her hand and the sword. Then, a brilliant light came from within the

watery casing surrounding her hand and Tenseiga. As he observed what was happening, he noticed a

similarity between Keraera and Luna: they both had the ability to speak the same language.

A few long moments pass, then finally the glow faded and the water went back into the lake.

The voices had stopped. Then "Sesshomaru, I was able to restore Tenseiga to its former glory...

However, I wasn't able to improve it for it was already at its full power before its power was

revoked..." she stated with sincerity. "Revoked?" "Yes... Sesshomaru, for the sake of all the

realms, you MUST defeat Nuochu. I would've asked it of your father, long ago, though I believe

in not asking something so difficult of a wounded person, mortal or otherwise... If I were to

have any regrets, it'd be that I couldn't have dealt with the threat he posed on my own... I'd

also have to regret not being able to save Keraera AND her people from the horrors they faced, that

tragic night... However, neither I nor my sister hold any regrets about caring for Keraera as if

she were our own. I cared for her at night, while my sister cared for her during the day. Our

power used to be so much stronger, back then... Protect and care for Keraera. Defeat Nuochu.

Save the souls he stole against their will. Only then can the world, as you know it, can finally

find peace.. and so will Keraera..."

They both notice the sky getting brighter. "It's time for me to return to the moon. Will you give

your word that you'll do as I've requested?" she asked with a gentle look in her eyes. He really

didn't like being told what to do, but then again, this also affected Keraera... "This isn't for

the realms, or her people, or even you. However, for Keraera, you have my personal blood oath,

Luna." "..You're just like your father, Sesshomaru... I remember him well... Dare I say, I truly

believe he stole what's left of me..." Then, she started to glow as she ascended. "Take care of

her and treasure her, Sesshomaru, for she's undoubtedly one of a kind.. Now go, and seek out the

fall of Nuochu!" Luna declared to him as she faded from sight. As the stones and crystal-like

structures disappear back into the water below him, he thinks about what he learned as he made

his way back. Then he decides "For Keraera, I shall seek out the death of this 'Nuochu' so that

the only tears that she'll shed are of joy, never again of sorrow... Keraera, I give you my own

blood oath that Nuochu WILL fall by MY hand!" as Luna returned back into the moon...

[To Be Continued.]


	9. Star Roses & A Tender Moment

It had been about half an hour since the melody stopped and Luna returned to the moon as the

sun was rising. Keraera and Sesshomaru had just explained to Rin and Jaken about what had

transpired. "Intriguing! So, you say this 'Luna' woman has restored the Tenseiga and had even

once tended to your father's injuries from a previous battle?" Jaken asks. Keraera nods, still

feeling exhausted from spending the night playing the ocarina. Sesshomaru looks at Keraera,

obviously concerned. Sensing that he was worried, she looked back at him. "Don't worry, I'm

alright, Sesshomaru." she said as she leaned against him. "It's been a while since I had ever

played my ocarina, that's all. I'm surprised it still works." she said, managing a laugh. "Does

it drain you of your strength, Keraera?" "Not really. Just finally pouring my heart out like

that, into the melody, it's just a relief to finally let it out, after all these years... That's

all." she said as she gave a faint smile.

After a few minutes of answering Rin's questions about Luna, and Jaken's brief session of

complaints about how they were 'dumb questions', Keraera stood up and said, "I'll get us some

firewood. It'll be much cooler since we're near the lake." Sesshomaru didn't want her going by

herself, but he knew she was safer here than anywhere else, which had risen questions for him.

How safe would she be, once they went to his world? Would it be better to just leave his world

behind? "..Perhaps Luna has given me the means to protect her, no matter where we go..." he had

thought to himself as he looked at Tenseiga. "Jaken, go with Keraera." Sesshomaru requested.

Now, knowing what it'd mean if anything happened to Keraera, Jaken gulped, but he wanted to be

chief minister of Sesshomaru's self-made empire more than he wanted to decline the request, so

he readily accepts the task.

As Keraera and Jaken were out gathering firewood, he decided to ask her something that had

puzzled him. "Lady Keraera, if I may, I must say I'm awfully confused by something about your

ocarina." Keraera looked ahead of her. "What is it?" "Doesn't it take away from your strength to

play it? I mean, you seem as if it had taken a major toll on you." She laughed at the comment.

"No, Jaken, it's nothing like that. It's just.. I always thought that it would end up being my

fight and my fight, alone. But, after having poured out my heart into that melody, sensing that

Sesshomaru's Tenseiga had been restored, and what I had told him, I see now that it isn't my own

fight, anymore. It's a battle that HE must finish. My part in it is over. I'm here, I'm alive, I

have been able to smile without it being forced, I'm safe, I'm free, I'm loved, and I'll never

fall to darkness. After all, they were the last wishes of my people..." she stated.

"So, the better part of your strength had been channeled from your past and your emotions, am

I right to say that?" "I don't know if it works like that. It could, for most part, be the time

for my power to remain dormant, which isn't good for others to find out because then they'll

know when I'm most vulnerable. I wouldn't want this to reach Sesshomaru's ears, Jaken, so please

do NOT tell him. If he found out, I think he'll regret having ever given me the mark he gave."

Jaken almost dropped the bit of firewood he was carrying. "WHAT?! LORD SESSHOMARU GAVE YOU HIS

MARK?!" Jaken shouted with disbelief. Keraera nodded and with one hand, pulled back the right

side of her collar a bit to reveal the mark on her neck. "Hmm... It's undoubtedly the same as

Lord Sesshomaru's mark, which is located upon his brow. Now, I could ask, but I know how Mi'lord

will respond." Jaken thought as he studied the mark upon her neck. "I'm surprised you hadn't

noticed it, Jaken. You look like you'd notice things quickly, as well." she said as she put her

collar back in place.

Meanwhile, Rin was trying to strike up a conversation with Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru." Rin

said, trying to get his attention. "..What is it?" he asked, still looking in the direction that

Keraera went. "Do you love Lady Keraera?" "..Don't ask such questions, Rin." "But, you must feel

SOMETHING for her, my lord. After all, even though her and Master Jaken are already out of our

sight, you still haven't stopped staring in that direction. But, if I may say so myself, I think

you DO love her, Lord Sesshomaru... By the way, look what I found!" she says then shows him an

unusual flower. He had never seen it before. It looked like a rose, yet it had the shape of a

star. He guessed it could come in different colors, but this one was purple with a pale yellow

center, which made it look like a star within a larger star. "Do you want to give it to Lady

Keraera, Lord Sesshomaru?" "A flower would make her smile? Ridiculous." "Never know until you

try, my lord."

After saying that, Rin smiled as she looked at the flower again. While Rin was busy studying

the flower, Sesshomaru studied Rin's expression then glanced at the flower. It was then that an

odd feeling came to him. "Hmm... Perhaps it might hold a special meaning to her." he thought. He

looked back at Rin. "Rin." "Yes?" "..Perhaps Keraera would like that flower." Rin smiled as she

knew that he wanted to give it to Keraera. Sesshomaru didn't know how strong Nuochu was, but he

knew that, somehow, he had to defeat him. "It MUST be Tenseiga that is the blade of the battle's

final blow." Luna had told him. She had even told him that his other sword would prove to be a

great advantage in the battle. Rin handed him the flower upon his request. Upon what would seem

to be a strange whim, he had decided to let Keraera stay with him, had decided to give her his

mark, and even help her break free of her servitude. This he knew had happened, yet he couldn't

understand it.

He had heard of 'love' from his father, but he always assumed he was many years from finding

the one who would 'steal his heart', so to speak. "I can't seem to get her out of my mind. I had

never felt this way, either... Is this what 'love' feels like? If so, I don't want it to cease."

he thought to himself. Just then, a wind blew, and though it was a wintry day, the air to it was

feeling warm, for some unknown reason. It was almost like the very air held some sort of warmth

he couldn't quite understand. Just then, Keraera and Jaken returned with firewood. Rin, of

course, had ran over to greet them. "Lady Keraera and Master Jaken! It's so good to see you've

come back!" Keraera couldn't help but smile at Rin's comment as Jaken went to saying "Of course

we'd come back, Rin, you silly girl!" Sesshomaru, who was sitting against a tree at the moment,

stood up and made his way to them, the flower perfectly concealed.

"Keraera, I take it all went well?" he asked her. She looked down at the firewood in her

arms. "Yes, and look, we got enough to last a few days! That is, if it is burned right." she

said. As she went to show him, she noticed someone or something breathing on her neck. She turned

her head backwards a bit and sees Sesshomaru with his face close enough to make her want to

quiver. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" she asked. Within seconds, he carefully removed the

flower, which was previously concealed in its hiding place, and tries to put it in her hair.

After three attempts, he stood back and studied his handiwork. "It looks SO pretty, Lady

Keraera." Rin said, at which time, Sesshomaru grinned. Keraera sets the firewood down and walks

over to the lake and looks at her reflection. Upon seeing the flower, her eyes opened a bit

wider. She is joined by Sesshomaru moments later. "Do you.. like it?" he asks. "Sesshomaru, this

is.. one of the best gifts you can give me... Do you know the significance of this flower?" He

looked away for a moment, unsure of what to say, then turned to look back at her. She smiled.

"Sesshomaru, this is a Star Rose. It was named thus because of its scent and shape. It was given

for many reasons, the main ones were to prove that one's love was in its purest form and to offer

the one who received it a kind of hope. This flower is extremely rare. Where did you find it?"

He smelled the star rose and, leading her by the hand, went to where he tracked it to be

coming from and then let her wander around the spot. Though of different colors, there were the

star roses blooming around a couple bushes. "It was.. Rin's suggestion that I gave you one." he

admitted. She smiled. "So, I guess you are sensitive, after all, Sesshomaru." Keraera said with

a laugh. Sesshomaru heard her laugh and thought about how it seemed he'd never tire of it. He

then looked at the mark he gave her while it was briefly exposed. "She's mine.. and mine, alone.

I'll never give her up. Is this part of what father meant within that dream... No, that was a

vision... His final wish for me..." he thought then smiled. "Huh, is that how it is?" he said

barely in a whisper. "What is it, Sesshomaru?" He looked at Keraera. "You need not concern

yourself with it, Keraera. Let's head back." ".. Okay, but first..." she said and as he

gave her a questioning look, she kissed him. "You know, it was once said that "kisses are like

drinking tea through a tea strainer'." Keraera said as she pulled away from the kiss. Sesshomaru

smirked as he pulled her close to him. "Oh? How is that so, Keraera?" He knew, but he wanted her

to say it. "Kisses are like drinking tea through the strainer because you ALWAYS want more." she

said in a voice that just made him get a chill, and he knew that was supposed to be impossible.

He couldn't help himself. He wanted to pay her back for that. He got really affectionate, with

him giving her a LOT of kisses. He made no exception to her neck around where the mark was. Upon

reaching the mark with his lips, she starts quivering, obviously liking how it felt. He wasn't

going to admit it, but he liked how she was reacting, also. He stops and it was then he heard a

faint whimper. He wasn't able to confirm where it came from until he heard her say "Sesshy, why

did you stop?". He then smirks while laughing to himself. "Hey, don't laugh at me! It's your own

fault..." she said as she turned away, no doubt to hide her now-red face. After a couple minutes

pass, he notices that she's shivering, no doubt from the wintry wind that decided to blow through

the area. He pulled her close and held her in his embrace. "Keraera, let's head back, start a

fire, and get you warm, hmm? We'll head to my world if Tenseiga does what I expect it to, first

thing tomorrow. Do you find that agreeable?" Keraera leaned into his embrace. "Yes, but there's

something I must teach you about those trees before we leave, okay?" "I understand... Whatever

you wish to teach, Keraera." They head back and find Jaken has already started a fire and had a

few fish cooking over it. Rin obviously had decided to take a nap, as she was already asleep. It

was when they sat down that Sesshomaru shocked the living daylights out of Jaken after Keraera

sat down next to Sesshomaru by her being pulled close to him and being wrapped up in his embrace.

"Rest, Keraera. I'll wake you when food's ready." he said as Jaken nearly fainted from the sight

until Sesshomaru gave him a questioning glare. With that, Keraera decided that maybe a few

minutes of rest would do her some good. As she fell asleep, she noticed something new. "I could

just be imagining it, but I believe he smells like star roses, and not just because of where we

were near some, either... Maybe.. it's really like mother said... 'Hope, though in all forms, can

easily share a common scent, a scent found in the rare star roses'..." And, she didn't wake up

until Sesshomaru gently woke her about a half hour later...

[To Be Continued...]


	10. Secret Thoughts & A Passing Comet

Since he had woke her up, he strangely found himself wondering about that impudent wolf-demon.

He thought that the wolf-demon looked familiar. "If I've seen him before I came to Keraera's

world, then how did he get here? How has he heard of Keraera? .. Could it have been because of

Nuochu? I know I shouldn't ask her, but if I'm to know how to defeat him, I must first know his

strengths.. and perhaps even his story of origin, if she knows it." he thought to himself as he

looked at Keraera and Rin as they played. "She appears as innocent as Rin... Is that something

that was part of who she used to be? .. I suppose I should ask now, while she's in a good mood."

he thought as he stood up and walked over to them. "Keraera, I need to speak with you. Do you

mind it, Rin?" he says. Rin shakes her head and runs over to Jaken to see what he's doing.

Sesshomaru then leads Keraera to where he was at previously. Once they both sat down, he looked

at her. "Keraera, I know I must learn what I can, if I'm to defeat Nuochu. Therefore, you MUST

tell me all you know, even origin, if you know it..." he said with a firm tone.

She looked at him and could tell he was serious. His eyes were showing a determination that

she saw, but not as intense as this time. She sighs. "Very well, if you insist on it, then I'll

tell you. His greatest strengths come from three places: his fangs, his eyes, and his ability to

steal the souls of others. There's also the possibility of him still having that poison sword he

used to murder everyone... That could be just as lethal. As for origin, I've always had a theory

of how he came to exist." She looks into the water. "You see, we used to not keep to ourselves,

to an extent.. that is, until a wounded mortal by the last name Snipes had happened upon our

city... He was most unusual for a mortal. He could explain away most things that we dared not

question. I found his ideas interesting, even though I didn't believe them. My theory, however,

is that his soul must've been stolen by a demon, along with his body. It then morphed, over time,

into Nuochu's last-known form. Here, I'll show you."

Keraera then closed her eyes, and before he could react, her right hand glowed with a white

aura and the area of water beneath her hand started to ripple. It was then a still image began

to emerge from the surface of the water. Upon a closer look, he saw the light from the aura that

was surrounding her hand being captured by the water to form the colors needed to better show

Nuochu's countenance to the best of her abilities. She first had both shown and explained what

Nuochu looked like before his bottom fangs were cut off. "So, part of his power comes from his

fangs... Is that how it is?" Sesshomaru said. Keraera nodded and then with a wave of her hand,

she altered it to show Nuochu without his bottom fangs. "This.. is what he had been last known to

look like.. when he murdered my people..." As she said this, Sesshomaru noticed she was making

her other hand tighten into a fist and, though her eyes were closed and it looked like she was

fighting them back, a few tears came out from her eyes.

"It must pain you, Keraera. But, fear no longer..." he said softly as he placed a hand on her

shoulder. "I'm here..." she heard him whisper. She couldn't contain the flow of energy and had

disrupted the energy's flow. After she was sure the water had settled back and her hand had no

longer shown an aura, she turned away and let her tears come forth from her eyes. Sensing she

was crying, he grabbed her and pulled her against him. "Do not hide your tears from me. I can

still smell them, as I'm sure you are aware." She had forgotten, but she wasn't going to admit it.

She turned around and allowed him to hold her tight. He placed a hand over the back of her head,

stroking her hair gently, trying to comfort her. "It's not fair... Why them? Why couldn't it

just be a fight we could've won? Why? Why? WHY? I couldn't do anything... Nothing at all!" she

cried, her face still buried within Sesshomaru's embrace. It was then he noticed something was

different about her. Was it just him, or was her power somehow weaker than it should've been?

"Keraera, why do I sense a decline in your strength? Ordinarily, I wouldn't have thought one

moment further upon it, but what you did just now shouldn't have taken such a toll on your

power. Tell me, is there something you're hiding from me?" he said. Keraera's eyes grew wide with

surprise. "Not really... Why?" "Keraera." She sighed and readjusted herself in his embrace. "It

is just a bad time for me to use my abilities, that's all." "Tell me why." "You're going to be

upset with me for not telling you sooner." "Then, you better tell me now. I won't be 'upset with

you', Keraera." She took a couple deep breaths, then "There comes a certain frame of time, once

in a while, where I become weaker in terms of my abilities. If anyone found out, it could put me

in serious trouble. That secret is what keeps the majority of monsters from coming my way. Only

those either with a death wish, just plain ignorant, or just flat out arrogant, would come after

me." As she said this, Sesshomaru wanted to be frustrated for not finding out sooner, but he

just wanted to make sure she knew that he'd protect her, regardless of what came their way.

"Do you.. regret giving me that mark, now, Sesshomaru?" she asks him, sadness clearly in her

voice. Sesshomaru didn't show it, but he was shocked she would've asked such a question. "Do you

need to ask?" Then, he smiled. "I don't know how you feel, but I hold no regrets when it comes

to you." She managed a small smile and then shivered. It definitely felt cooler next to the

lake. He stood up, helped her up, then together they walked over to the fire where Rin and Jaken

were already tending to it. "Rin, Jaken." "Yes?" they asked at the same time. "I'll be testing

Tenseiga, first thing. Be prepared to leave, tomorrow." Sesshomaru said. As they sound their

approvals, Keraera looks at Sesshomaru. "He seems really confident that he'll get Tenseiga to do

what he wants it to do. But if there's anything I've learned about enchanted swords, it's that

they'll never do it if they don't want to do what is asked of them. The only way is if it truly

decides to be wielded by the one wanting to use it." she thought to herself. After a few

minutes, Rin was asleep. Jaken fell asleep moments later. After a couple hours of talking, she

finds out that Sesshomaru went to sleep. He looked so peaceful. "I know this would seem wrong of

me to believe, but he looks like an angel when he sleeps, in a way." she thinks to himself as

she snuggles closer to him, after which she felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulders. She

looks and learns that Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her, regardless of the fact he was still

asleep. She looks up at the sky and sees a comet flying across the sky. "I wish to be with him..

forever..." she thinks to herself. After watching the comet for what felt like a long time, she

falls into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of blissful things, for the first time in what she could

have said was like an eternity. However, she never realized that secretly, he saw the comet and

wished for her to remain by his side.. forever...

[To Be Continued...]


	11. The Dragon Tree (Part 1)

After they had been awake for a while and had breakfast, Keraera leads them to the three trees

that Sesshomaru had found Keraera in the other day. Upon arrival, she kneels in the same position

she had when they passed through the barrier. Jaken looks at her. "Lady Keraera, why do you feel

the need to do that?" Jaken asks. "Because these three trees hold a special meaning. They are

three trees joined at the roots, and if you look closely, you'll see that all three resemble the

front half of a wingless dragon." She then looks up as she stands. "This was known to us as the

Dragon Tree. It had long been believed that it was once a guardian to this realm, chosen by the

Divine Three. It's also been believed that this tree can grant the truest of hearts their needs

and desires. It is how I managed to obtain enough strength to make Sesshomaru's gift, which I see

he's still wearing." she says with a grin at the end. Sesshomaru steps forward and looks up at

the Dragon Tree, obviously in thought. Unknown to Keraera, Rin, and Jaken, Sesshomaru had a very

strange feeling about it...

"It would seem my father had rested here when Luna tended to his wounds, long ago... It would

make the most sense that he'd be drawn here. It holds a power unlike any I've encountered

before..." he said. Keraera didn't know what to say. Here was also a piece of his father's life

story, albeit an undoubtedly brief piece. "How can you tell?" "..There's a faint trace of his

energy that remains here." Jaken takes a look and could've slapped himself hard for not seeing

it sooner, but he acted like he sensed it already. "I agree, Lord Sesshomaru. I've had an odd

and most bizarre feeling from this part of the forest since we got near here. Who would've

thought that it came from this very tree and with that being why, as well?" he said. Keraera had

then got an idea, but was afraid of how Sesshomaru would react. "Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked

at Keraera. "Would.. you like to speak to him? This tree can allow one a means of communication

with those of the past. But, it's up to you whether or not you wish to do so, for it was only a

thought..." As she said this, she could've sworn that she saw his eyes widen briefly.

He looked at the Dragon Tree. He was so deep in thought about what he learned that he almost

felt like he was going to have a flashback. "Sesshomaru." He looked around, but couldn't figure

out who spoke. He could've sworn it sounded like.. well, dare he think it? "Sesshomaru." He then

looked back at the tree. "Could it.. possibly-" he thought before hearing it again. "Sesshomaru."

He heard it again, but this time, so did they. He glanced over at them, and could tell they just

heard it, too. Keraera returned Sesshomaru's gaze. "Sounds like someone wants to talk, Sesshomaru."

she said calmly. His eyes widen. "You're saying father would want to speak with me? ..Ridiculous."

he stated. "Sesshomaru, I see you've found some people to protect. And, you've even had Tenseiga

restored and acquired a new sword beforehand, I see." Then, out of nowhere, appeared a spirit of

a demon who looked a bit older than Sesshomaru. He had a strong resemblance to Sesshomaru, other

than the difference in age, armor, hairstyle, and attire. Sesshomaru was unsure of how to react,

even though he kept composed on the outside. How was this possible? Was this really.. no, he had

no doubt who it was. This spirit was who it appeared to be... "..Father..."

[To Be Continued...]


	12. The Dragon Tree (Part 2) & A New Realm

Sesshomaru knew there was a way for his father to speak to him, but through a tree, let alone

the same one that he was often told about? There had to be something wrong with this, but as hard

as he looked and thought about it, he couldn't find anything that said it was some sort of trap.

"Sesshomaru, it's been a long time." his father said. Sesshomaru looked over at Keraera, who was

giving him a nod and a 'go on' hand gesture, trying to give him some form of encouragement. He

then looked upon his father. There was an expression on his face that Sesshomaru could not ever

misinterpret. There wasn't much time for conversation, so what he needed to say, he needed to say

here and now. "Father, why did you meet such a pathetic demise, that day?" His father stepped

forth toward him and looked him in the eye without being at an uncomfortable distance. "You'll

understand my reasons, one day, Sesshomaru. If I've learned something from the people here, it'd

have to be the fact that love doesn't have to strictly be within one race. That's a lesson I'm

sure you've already learned, if her mark is anything to judge by..." he said while glancing over

at Keraera.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a moment before resuming their normal expression. "Do you dare to

imply that I'm just like you? Ridiculous." His father laughed, something that always caught

Sesshomaru by surprise. "No, I wasn't implying that you were just like me. However, do stop and

think about it, and you'll see some similarities. Sesshomaru, I'm sure you're aware of Nuochu. I

had heard of him from Luna. If I hold any regrets, there are only two: I didn't get to see my

only sons grow into the people they've become and that I couldn't have returned here in time to

save her people. When I arrived, all that was left were mostly ashes..." He turned toward

Keraera. "I deeply apologize.. for the loss of your people..." he said, bowing his head and also

giving the hand gesture she made at the Dragon Tree. She lowered her head in response, then held

up her head as she made herself stand into a dignified stance. "I'm aware you did all you could,

sir. Luna informed me of it when she tried to console me. But, I must ask: how, exactly, did you

make it there, at all?" He turned toward Sesshomaru and gestured at Tenseiga.

"Tenseiga has another use for the Meido Zangetsuha. It can travel through different worlds.

As I'm sure you, Sesshomaru, have learned when you wished to better the technique, you were able

to come back from the Underworld. That is just one of countless worlds that the Meido Zangetsuha

can allow its user to travel to, and back, as the wielder so pleased." he said. Sesshomaru looked

at Tenseiga. "Huh.. is that how it is?" Sesshomaru inquired with a brief smirk. "It is as I've

stated. Now I must give you a warning, Sesshomaru. Nuochu has grown even stronger since anyone

else has last known of his existence. As of now, Keraera is not just the last of her kind, but

also.. the only person to have seen him and lived... The reason he hasn't killed her is because

she is worth more to him alive than if she were dead." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Worth more

to him alive, you say?" His father nods sharply. "Sesshomaru, there is a power hidden within her,

even now. It can affect reality as we speak, if she willed it. Nuochu seeks that power to obtain

his highest form of strength. He wants to obtain it BEFORE she can use it at will."

Keraera was shocked. "How did he know of that?!" she thought as she kept listening on, though

judging from Sesshomaru's expression, it seems that he wasn't too surprised, if any. "Luna had

confided in me everything I needed to know as to why it was urgent that I send reinforcements. I

will say, again, that I regret not being able to save them. Sesshomaru, with Bakusaiga and Tenseiga,

forge your path into the future with those you wish to protect. When there's someone to protect,

one's power can grow exponentially. Never forget it, Sesshomaru." Just then, they heard a roar,

a roar Keraera believed was that of a dragon. "Iraraediusa..." Keraera whispered in awe. Upon

hearing it, Sesshomaru immediately flew his hand to his swords. "No, Sesshomaru. It just means it

is time for me to return for the flow of energy that keeps me here cannot be maintained for much

longer. Be safe, and stay strong, Sesshomaru, but, whatever you do, don't let yourself ever have

to experience the fear of losing someone important to you, like I have. Protect them, Sesshomaru..."

As he faded from view, words echoed in Sesshomaru's head. "..Have you someone to protect..?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, thinking about what he had learned, but he felt like that smile

his father had at the end was like a hidden approval for something, and he felt like he knew what

his father was approving. "..Father.. I thank you..." he thought as he glanced down at Tenseiga

after his father had vanished from sight. Keraera stood up and walked over to him. She grabbed

his hands. "Are you going to be alright, Sesshomaru?" she asks, concern in her voice. He turned

to face her. "I'm alright, Keraera." he says, pulling her close. "Let's go. We need to be on our

way." he said to Rin and Jaken as they followed him and Keraera. Upon arriving at the clearing he

obviously had scouted out at some point, he saw Aun waiting, somehow eager to get going. After

Rin, Jaken, and Keraera got on Aun's back, Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga from its sheath and began to

focus on opening a portal between the two worlds. As soon as he believed he had it, he swung the

Tenseiga. "Meido Zangetsuha!" Sure enough, as he had thought, a portal opened up to his world.

Keraera was shocked, as was everyone else, except Sesshomaru who smirked. The meido was a full

circle. "Let's go. Stay close." As they passed through the meido, Keraera couldn't help but wonder

if this was safe to do. "Keraera, I won't allow anyone to take you away from me, no matter what

world we're in, I hope you understand that is the truth. I'll protect you. I'll never forsake you.

I'll indulge you, even go as far as to.. love you..." Sesshomaru thought to himself. A moment of

realization hit Keraera. Her statement of how there was only one outsider that any force within

her world would answer, how she had told him what had happened to her people, even the verse of

the final predictions of the Grand Elders that she chose to reveal to Sesshomaru.. only led to

one thing. "He's the one they spoke of, long ago..." she thought as she tightened her right hand

into a fist and held onto her necklace that her mother gave her. "If anyone can defeat Nuochu, it

would HAVE to be Sesshomaru, no doubt about it..." As they entered the world Luna had brought Rin,

Jaken, and Sesshomaru from, Keraera was excited. She'd finally get to see their world, just as

they got to see hers. "Oh, dear. It seems we're in the land of Musashi. We're going to have to

head west to get back to the castle, my lord." Jaken reported to Sesshomaru. Keraera noticed

something else. "Am I seeing things, or can he fly?" she thought.

Next thing they know, a woman's voice rang out in the distance. "SIT!" they hear loud and

clear. Though he didn't want to, he knew it was only a matter of time before someone could tell

he was near. "I'll return soon." Sesshomaru said before kissing Keraera sweetly. "Jaken, see to

it that all of you stay near this place." "A-Aye, Mi'lord." Jaken said, only to find that

Sesshomaru was already heading off somewhere, and both Jaken and Keraera had a feeling of where

he was going. "Stay safe, Sesshomaru..." Keraera thought as she saw him vanish from sight. When

he got there, he saw the woman he knew to be called 'Kagome'. And, in front of her with his sword

drawn, was a half-demon with red clothes and shared some physical similarities with his father.

"Sesshomaru... What are YOU doing here?" he said, his sword still in a readied stance. "I was about

to ask you that, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated with a calm but cold demeanor. Inuyasha pointed his

sword at him. "What do you want? I guess you're wanting another taste of Tetsusaiga's power, aren't

you?" Inuyasha taunted. "I only seek information. I'm looking to settle a score with a demon named

Nuochu." "Huh?" Kagome then looked like she had an idea and grabbed a book from her backpack. "I

know of him, he was said to be able to steal souls to enhance his own power, as well as to heal

his injuries and was also able to travel through time and space. He could also control people by

using his gaze and his fangs though, in a battle long ago, it says here he lost his bottom fangs

to a warrior named Orenoxus, when his blade cut them off completely." Kagome said. Both Inuyasha

and Sesshomaru were staring at her. "Umm, did I say something wrong?" she asked, slowly stepping

backwards. "So.. what you're saying is this: Nuochu can do all those things, even travel through

various worlds, yet he still desires more power?" "Hey, who said you could dig into my books?!"

"Answer my question." Kagome wished she could make him 'sit', too, right then. "..Yes. Sesshomaru,

why do you wanna hunt down Nuochu, anyway?" she said as Sesshomaru turned around. "..It is not

your concern, woman. And, Inuyasha, next time you draw Tetsusaiga at me, I won't hold back from

fighting you. Also, keep the sword, little brother. I found something worth far more." he said

then takes off. "What was that about?" Inuyasha said as Kagome grinned. "What's your problem?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I think he found someone!" "..What are you babbling about?!" "You can

be so infuriating, Inuyasha!" "But Kagome, I-" "SIT!" Sesshomaru hears a thud as he fades from

their view with it being, undoubtedly, Inuyasha falling over. As he heads back to Keraera and the

others, he realizes "If he can move through time and space, then it might be longer than I have

anticipated to find and kill Nuochu. However, I don't care how long it takes, I will give Keraera

the peace she yearns for.. and that'll come in the form of Nuochu's demise by my hand. I'll give

my life, if that's what ensures her staying safe, of which I truly doubt that it would be

necessary..."

[To Be Continued.]


	13. Strange Yet Familiar

As Sesshomaru returned, he found them in the forest below, but still where he wanted them to

wait. "Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!" Rin said. Jaken runs toward Sesshomaru and bows. "Welcome

back, my lord!" he said as Sesshomaru walked past him. He walks over to Keraera and Rin, who were

making jewelry out of flowers. "Both of you are unharmed, I take it?" "Mhm, Lady Keraera was just

showing me how to make jewelry from flowers. It's so much fun! You should try it, sometime, Lord

Sesshomaru!" Rin says with a huge smile on her face. Sesshomaru studied the flowers carefully,

then "How can one make such from flowers?" Keraera looked at Sesshomaru's face after he asked.

She couldn't help but wonder if he was wanting to learn or if he was just curious. After he had

returned her gaze, she had to say something or risk having an awkward situation. "Sesshomaru, do

you want to learn how to do it, too? It's really easy." Keraera asked. Sesshomaru looked away at

the sound of Jaken trying to get Aun to sit down for some unknown reason. "Maybe some other time,

Keraera." he said as he felt his ears burn.

He had been having that sensation about his ears since he had been around Keraera more often.

He had known of love and how it was supposed to feel, but he knew so little on how to identify

it. As to why being around her made him feel like that, he wasn't sure if he'd really understand.

Keraera felt like pouting at his refusal, but realized he meant later and thought better of it.

They reached the outskirts of the land of Musashi by sunset. Flying on Aun's back with Rin and

Jaken, Keraera got to experience a new perspective on watching the sky and the lands below them.

Birds flew near them, with one rarely getting close to Aun's face, only to be scared off as Aun

looked at the bird with one of his eyes. The sun had already gone down by the time they decided

to camp, for the night, near a stream. Sesshomaru had silently decided to keep watch from where

he was sitting while Rin and Jaken were catching fish from the stream for dinner, leaving Keraera

to figure out what she could do once she was done starting a fire, though it would've been so

much easier if she was able to use Jaken's staff to set the firewood ablaze.

She went over her list of abilities to figure out if she needed to work on any of them. Sadly,

there wasn't one she could think of that she never used recently. But still, it gave her an idea.

What if she could have music from nothing at all? The idea of having music play and dancing was

making her unusually giddy inside. She never danced in front of anyone in quite a while. The last

time was at a party, back at home, celebrating her older brother's Coming of Age. She shook her

head when the memory came up in her mind. She didn't want to be dragged back by her mind to the

final moments she had with them, for they weren't exactly pleasant and they haunted her enough,

as it was. She focused back on her idea, making music out of nothing at all. She remembered what

she had been taught by her mother, how with the right timing, it could appear like the whole place

has come alive. She listened to the sounds around her. The wind, the stream, the fire, and even

the leaves had their distinct sounds when the moment's right.

"Maybe.. I can try something..." she thought as she started moving her hand. Suddenly, a sound

came to her ears that she could never have mistaken for anything. She focused again, then moved

her hand. It sounds again, though this time, unbeknownst to Keraera, Sesshomaru had heard it, as

well, which caused him to look. As she moved her hands, focused on what she wanted to do, more

sounds began to make their way into it. She stood up after throwing more firewood into the flames

of the fire near her. She then sensed someone was watching, but she let it pass by, too giddy

inside to focus on it, now that she knew she was on the right track. And then, she just took off,

allowing herself to be thrown into the music she made through magic and willpower. If one, from

the present day and age, was to hear it, they'd be unable to describe it. Moments later, Rin had

happened to notice what was going on and, while carrying a couple fish, ran over to watch. Jaken

ran over a moment later and was immediately confused and shocked. "What does that crazy woman

think she's doing?!" Jaken thought.

Sesshomaru was strangely intrigued. "How can she do all this? There are no instruments, yet,

there is music filling the air... This music is unlike what I've heard before." he thought as he

continued watching her. She moved around the fire, keeping time and grace with a subtle elegance.

She was so focused on keeping the music going that she still didn't notice she had an audience.

Rin decided to play tag with Jaken, but somehow managed to keep an eye on Keraera. Each movement

Keraera made didn't help Sesshomaru overcome his sudden fascination with what he was seeing. As

she danced on, she grabbed two sticks from the fire that were already lit and danced as she would

have, if she were using swords. The smoke from the flames made the scene appear to be starting to

be shrouded in a sort of veil. The melody she had created through magic sounded familiar yet so

strange to her. "If tribal could be graceful, I guess, though I can't be sure if that covers how

this melody is... After all, this is my own composition, one that could easily baffle any who had

heard it. I would never dare try to describe what is close to being a miracle in itself..

especially since this is the first time I dared do anything I learned in fear of my memories..."

she thought as she danced on, still holding onto the sticks as she moved in sync to the rhythm.

Sesshomaru unknowingly finds himself entranced, with his smile the only mysterious answer to

what was transpiring. "Dancing using the blazing sticks as swords... She's got more nerve than I

had given her credit for, originally." he thought while still watching. "She's a bright one, is

she not, Sesshomaru? I already know what this could symbolize." He knew the voice but couldn't

tell where it came from. "Hmm... Father, what are you doing speaking to me from within my own

mind?" He thought. "I thought I'd try to reach you. While maintaining this.. 'link', if you will,

I can also see and hear what transpires around you. As I'm sure you're aware, if you could have

Tenseiga restored, then anything is possible, Sesshomaru." "Huh.. you couldn't have attempted to

reach me just to tell me that, father. Now.. what is it you really want?" "I'll just say this:

Sesshomaru, the sooner you reach your destination, the better off it'll be for her. He's on the

move, and he's within a five days' journey to the lands east of here." "..Do you really expect

me to run like a coward?" "Do you wish to keep them out of his clutches, or do you want to risk

him capturing and obtaining his objectives? Once he does, he'll surely prove to be more of a

troublesome foe than any that we've ever known."

As Sesshomaru thought upon those words, he locked gazes with Keraera for a split second but

it was still long enough to know. "Ordinarily, I'd go kill Nuochu, but I can't afford to have

Keraera or Rin be left unguarded, especially knowing he'd do anything to get Keraera where he

wants her... As soon as I get them to the castle, I'll hunt down Nuochu." "Talk it over with her,

first, Sesshomaru, though with her good mood, wait as long as possible." "..Is that how it is?"

"I'm afraid so... Head back to the castle first thing, tomorrow. That's all I can say for now..."

"..Very well..." As he felt his father's presence fade, he becomes aware that Keraera had just

finished dancing and the music faded. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Keraera, then pulled

her close. "Was that a type of renewing ritual, Keraera?" She looked at him. "..To an extent. You

are real observant. I like that, somehow." She said as she turned her head away, trying to hide

her face from him in case it had turned red.

He smiled and gently grasped her chin and made her look at him. "Well, either way.. I'm..

intrigued... How is it you could do what you've done?" "I don't really know, I just.. do it on a

whim, mostly..." Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Just from a mere whim? Huh.. is

that how it is?" he says as he resumes his former expression. "That's how it's always been, I

think..." she said as she looked over at the fire and realized she almost forgot to toss the two

sticks back into the fire. "Sesshomaru." "What is it?" "I need to toss these back from where I

got them ..." She gave a small laugh as he looked at the sticks in her hands. As swift as he ever

was, he grabbed the sticks and tossed them into the fire. Keraera looked at him as he was

glancing back at her. "So.. what did you think?" she asked nervously. It was then she noticed his

face looked a bit red. "He must've liked it. Wait.. did he see the whole thing? He HAS to be in

thought about it! After all, he couldn't hide it even though he tried!" she thought with a smile.

Of course, Jaken had thought that Sesshomaru was getting sick. "You should rest, Mi'lord! Your

face appears to be breaking out in a fever!" It was then Sesshomaru's gaze seemed to be glaring

at Jaken. Before Jaken could finish his next sentence about how it was for Sesshomaru's well-being

that he should rest and rid himself of his fever, Jaken could sense Sesshomaru's glare was only

intensifying. "Well, I could've made a mistake, Lord Sesshomaru. Please forgive me." Jaken said,

a big drop of sweat running down the back of his head. "I'm guessing you still have to work on

'keeping your mouth shut', don't you, Master Jaken?" Rin asked curiously. "I'll have you know it

is NOT improper to worry about the welfare of the one you serve, you silly girl!"

Rin went over to Sesshomaru and Keraera. "Lady Keraera, that dance was so pretty. Can you teach

me, sometime? And, how was there music? I saw no instruments, let alone people to play any..."

"I'll teach you some things, someday, Rin. Dancing works a lot like music. Both ultimately come

from the heart. Also, when timed right, you can make the place you choose seem to fit what you're

doing. Ever heard someone say that the heart is never wrong? That's part of what they mean... At

least, that's what my parents explained to me..." Rin nodded as Jaken called her over to put the

fish over the fire so they could cook. Because it was late, at this point, just two hours after

dinner, Rin fell asleep. Sesshomaru had pulled Keraera close to where she could rest her head

upon him, making Jaken faint from the unexpected timing of seeing it. "Sesshomaru, you never did

answer my question... What did you think?" she said as he looked down at her. "..It intrigued me,

Keraera..." "..Is that your way of saying it was good?" "..It was more..." he said, causing her

to blush. She glanced over at Jaken. "I guess he isn't used to this side of you, yet." she said

as she laughed.

He smirked. "He'll have to get used to it. Want to go somewhere?" She looked at him, trying to

figure out what he meant by that question. "Do you wish to go somewhere?" he asked, rephrasing

his question. "As long as I'm with you, it matters not where I go in this life... I love you,

Sessh-" She was silenced by him pulling her closer and stealing a kiss from her. He spoke not one

word, but scooped her up into his arms and together, they left the glow of the campfire and were

going through field after field until he stopped and set her down. He held her to keep her warm.

"Look, Keraera." As she looked upon the field, she noticed that this field was somehow not even

touched by the snow. There were even lots of flowers blooming in complete defiance to the weather.

"These are moonflowers! They have great medicinal qualities, and are supposed to have been really

hard to find, as well, but not as hard to find as the star roses. At least, to my people, they had

great medicinal qualities... How'd you know there were some here?" "I had followed this scent,

once before, long ago." "..I see... Why did you bring me here, if I may ask?" she says as she

lowers herself to her knees and examines a flower in front of her. Quicker than she could've ever

realized, Sesshomaru kneels behind her and wraps her up with his embrace, his face so near to hers.

"Sesshomaru... What are you doing?" He puts his lips near her right ear. "I love you, as well,

Keraera... You are mine, just as I am yours..." he whispers, his breath tickling her ear and the

top half of her neck as a chill ran through her spine. There was something about his aura that was

making her become dazed, but she didn't care. He kissed on her neck tenderly. "Why is he doing

this to me, again?" she thought to herself. He reached the mark, like before, and she reacts with

a shiver as most of her thoughts left her mind without her knowing why. He stops, turns her

around enough to where he could kiss her on her lips. After stealing yet another kiss, Keraera

gets the feeling she shouldn't be doing this, if she knew what this was, that is... "Sesshomaru,

I can't do this, yet..." He appears slightly confused. "Why not, Keraera?" "I don't want to until

my mission is complete. Nuochu must fall to his demise before I can be at such a level of ease

that I could even think about doing this..." "Huh.. is that how it is?" "I'm sorry, Sesshy..."

"What do you wish me to do to prove my love, then?" "Well, this would be nice once in a while,

though don't make a habit of it. Anyway, let me think... Once we're safe to do so, you and I

I could go for walks together, by ourselves. You could gather some flowers, just anything your

heart says would be a nice gesture, really. There's a lot to choose from." "..Very well...We must

head back. You'll need to rest before we depart." "Can I take some of these with me?" She gestures

toward the moonflowers with one hand as she opens her pouch with the other. "Yes, but hurry, if

you can..."

As she gathers enough moonflowers to fill the pouch, Sesshomaru picks up on a familiar scent.

"Keraera, do you have enough?" he asks after a few minutes. "Just a couple more then I'll have

enough for a few batches of medicine and for other things." she says as she looks at her nearly

full pouch. "Then, hurry. I smell something.. and it's drawing closer. Ordinarily, I'd just wait

and fight whoever was coming. However, with you here..." "Do you think I'm weak?" "I don't want

to take unnecessary risks, Keraera. Now, hurry and let's go." Just as she finishes getting the

last couple flowers into her pouch and stands up, a familiar figure came into Sesshomaru's view,

followed by about three others, not to mention the other, four-legged figures trying to surround

them. The one in the lead steps forward. He looked somewhat human, except for his ears, eyes, and

tail. He looked over at Sesshomaru. "So, Sesshomaru, we meet again. What are you doing here? Not

that I really care." Sesshomaru's expression was extremely hard to read. "That's what I was about

to ask you. And, as for why I'm here, that's none of your concern." "Oh, being a wise guy, eh?"

As he was about to charge at Sesshomaru, Keraera suddenly found herself behind Sesshomaru. "Oh, I

get it! It was something to do with that woman you're trying to hide!" he shouted. "Keraera, go,

now. Get Rin and tell Jaken to make Aun head west.. with you two accompanying them." She couldn't

and wouldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'm not going to run away!" she says as she holds him

from behind. "I'm staying by your side..." He could tell by her tone that she wouldn't go unless

he forced her to do so. She lets go, and draws her sword as she steps to where she was beside him.

"I can fight."

Just then, as she tried to gather the strength she needed, she felt more overcome with

exhaustion and collapsed, with Sesshomaru catching her before she hit the ground. The female

wolf-demon approached the one in front of her. "Koga, we should let them go..." "But, Ayame..."

"Their reason for being here was for her. She needed some moonflowers, nothing more. Let them

leave." After that, Sesshomaru was glancing between them, the wolves, and Keraera. "You have what

you came for, right?" Koga said. "Then leave. There's some weird things been going on around here,

and I wouldn't want it upon my back if something happened to her, or anyone who's innocent in

reason for being here." Koga said, then left with Ayame and the rest of them. The wolves followed

soon after. Sesshomaru scooped Keraera in his arms, her sword in hand, and left. As Sesshomaru

returned to the camp, he sat down as close as he could to the campfire and pulled her closer to

him. "She's cold... I should stay here for the rest of the night.. not to mention holding her

closer for further warmth." he thought as he pulled her closer and closed his eyes. As he started

drifting into sleep, he focused on what she said about it being the time of vulnerability. Just

then, he knew what he had to do. "I have this feeling that defeating Nuochu might take a while

to accomplish. The sooner I get her to the castle, the sooner she'll be safe. I'll plan the rest

from there..." he thought, heading into a light slumber, leaving only the fire in the middle to

glow and crackle until they wake from slumber.

[To Be Continued...]


	14. A Mostly Sesshomaru Chapter

Sesshomaru had awakened, having felt Keraera move. "She still lives..." he thought, relieved,

even though he didn't show it. As she moved, she went to hug him. Sesshomaru wasn't expecting it

and, quite frankly, it confused him. Did she know it was him, even though she was asleep? Why was

she hugging him? "..Don't.. go.. Sesshy..." she mumbled as she held on tighter. "Hmm... What, exactly,

is going on in her dream? Why would she need to tell me something such as that? I'd never forsake

her.. even if I could..." he thought to himself as he saw Rin walk over toward them. "Lord

Sesshomaru." "What is it, Rin?" "Is Lady Keraera okay? You've been holding her for quite a while,

now..." He looked at Rin briefly, then looked back at Keraera. "She will be just fine, Rin. Now,

get ready, and tell Jaken that we're leaving momentarily." "Okay!" Rin went over to wake Jaken,

who was still asleep, and do as Sesshomaru had asked. Meanwhile, he wanted to do something to put

Keraera at ease in her sleep without waking her up. He carefully moved her to where her face could

be near his. He held her close to where he could whisper something in her ear.

"Wherever you go, so shall I, one way or another, Keraera.. I promise..." he whispered softly

as he gently hugged her, being careful so that his armor doesn't crush her in his embrace. Rin

noticed and smiled. She didn't get to witness this side of Sesshomaru, too often, so seeing it

was a rare sight she liked to see. Before Sesshomaru glanced over at her, she resumed helping

Jaken get things ready for when they moved onward with their journey. In reaction to his softly

spoken words, Keraera had a small smile on her face. As he thought about what might have caused

her to collapse, he realized something. "Perhaps it was the ritual itself. It could've been some

form of such that renews her strength but removes it to an extent...Perhaps that's the 'catch'.

I'm sure that's the extent she meant... The only question is: Why did she do this while she was

vulnerable, in strength?" He stood up with Keraera still in his arms, and goes to check on how the

preparations were going.

"Jaken." Jaken turned and bowed to Sesshomaru. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" "Are the preparations

almost complete?" "Um, I'm afraid we won't be ready for a few more minutes, Mi'lord." Sesshomaru

went into thought for a brief moment. He turns toward the direction they needed to go in, then

"Follow after you finish, Jaken. Be sure Rin stays with you until we get there." Jaken could tell

from that tone that Sesshomaru had noticed something serious, and knew it'd only spell trouble if

they stayed too much longer. "A-Aye, my lord. But what are you going to do about Lady Keraera?"

Jaken said. "She'll stay with me." says Sesshomaru as he walks off, hearing Jaken telling Rin to

hurry fast as she could. "He's only about a four days' journey from here, yet the air is starting

to get foul with this scent... No doubt it could be him. While I don't fear him, I'm more concerned

about Keraera's welfare, at the time being." he thought to himself as he walked onward.

About an hour later, Sesshomaru noticed something odd about how he carried her. "Why do I hold

her as if she were my bride? ..Ridiculous... She is to be my bride, one day, however why I've

considered giving her my mark so soon is to remain a concealed mystery..." He looked at her as he

walked onward, sensing that Rin and Jaken were heading his way on Aun. "Keraera..." He stopped

at a river that was in his path. "When was the last time she had a drink?" he found himself

wondering. He kneels and places Keraera near the edge of the river. "The question, now, is whether

or not she'll drink..or even wake soon..." He then turns his attention to a small container that

he never noticed she had on her person. He removes it from her and opens its top. "It looks like

water. Smells like it, also." As he held the open water container, he uses his other arm to prop

Keraera into an almost upright position.

Having done his best to properly place the container to where she was able to drink from it,

he proceeds to press down on her bottom lip as he starts tilting the container somewhat

upside-down. Water flowed into her mouth, that much he could tell, according to what he wanted.

Luckily, to his relief, she swallowed the mouthful of water. He kept at it until the amount left

in it was depleted. He thought about filling it up, and on a whim, he did just that, his golden

eyes switching their gaze between Keraera and the filling container. Once he was convinced it was

full enough, he removed it from the river and closed it, placing it back where he found it. He

then took her back into his arms and jumps over the river, holding her tight so that he didn't

have any chance of her slipping from his grip. Landing on the other side, Sesshomaru resumes on

his path until he notices Tenseiga acting strange. "What is it, Tenseiga?" he thought.

It was then Keraera started to move again, but she still didn't wake. "Tenseiga..." she had

muttered in three exhaled whispers. Sesshomaru was shocked. Was Tenseiga somehow reacting to

something he didn't quite understand, or was it just his imagination? Before he could think upon

it further, Tenseiga had stopped.. and so had Keraera. Upon instinct, he set Keraera down and he

then drew Tenseiga. Upon drawing it, he noticed a peculiar aura a few feet ahead of them. Without

a second thought, he charged at the aura and cut through it with Tenseiga. It gave a low hiss.

"Curse you! Who ARE you?" it bellowed, giving Sesshomaru the impression of whose work it was, as

well as explaining the scent he had picked up on earlier. "So, you're the cause of this foul stench

I had sensed. And as for your inquiry, I was about to ask you that." He heard a small chuckle.

"You already know of me. But, I'll leave you to your thoughts. Just remember this: As soon as she

is alone outside of your domain, I'll be there to get her..." As the remains of the aura made their

way to Keraera, he used a smaller meido to dispose of it. "We'll meet again..." sounded into the

air as the aura vanished into the meido.

As a calm quiet once again took over the forest and he made sure there was no further disturbances,

Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga and then picked Keraera up gently. He didn't like the fact that,

if he was correct, Orachi would dare risk this much of his aura. "Huh.. What an arrogant fool...

Does he truly think he could outwit me so easily? Something tells me that he's going to be similar

to Naraku, except this time, I, Sesshomaru, shall be the one to slay this opponent." he thought as

he simultaneously found himself walking ahead in his path.. at an unusual pace, almost running.

About a few hours later, Rin and Jaken have already arrived on Aun. It was then that Sesshomaru

had informed them both about how they need to stay closer to him from now on. "But why, Lord

Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. "Rin, you wouldn't want Keraera to feel hurt if something happened, now

would you?" "Of course not, my lord!" "Then, do as I say, understand?" "Yes, my lord!" As he looked

at Keraera, he felt an odd whim tug at him. After making sure that, at this point, Rin and Jaken

weren't looking, he held her somewhat upright with one arm. Then, he looked at the place just

below the base of her neck, where the diamond amulet was laying on her. Without a second thought,

he pressed a hand against this area under her amulet. In response, her eyes snapped open as she

inhaled sharply, almost like a gasp. His eyes widened with surprise. He hadn't expected her to

awaken, just yet. As she looked around, she felt his hand give a slight twitch. Upon noticing that

his hand was upon her, she turned red. Sesshomaru didn't care that she was blushing and just smiled.

"You're awake, Keraera..." he said. "Yeah, but look where your hand is!" "As far as I'm concerned,

it isn't anywhere personal. Look at me. You're fine." he said softly. Keraera gave it a second

thought and nodded. "After all, it's not like he meant anything dirty, or else he'd have gone even

lower..." she thought with a small smile. He removed his hand and helped her sit up. "Lady Keraera!

It's so good to see you're okay!" Rin said as she gave her a hug.

Later that night, Sesshomaru had decided to keep watch, though that didn't keep Keraera from

wanting him to get some rest. She decided to stay with him for the night. Before long, she had

found herself looking up at the stars, then at Sesshomaru, who appeared troubled, which was rare.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright? I'm sorry if I worried you..." she said as she put a hand on his

shoulder and bowed her head in apology. He looked at her and made her look at him. "As long as

you're alright, Keraera..." "You must really love me, don't you, Sesshomaru?" At her question,

he turned toward her and stole a passionate kiss from her. "Does that answer your question?" he

asked with a mischievous smirk. She laughed. "Perhaps it does..." she said with an amused smile.

He looked around, paying attention to his surroundings. "As long as her and Rin are well, it

matters not what happens to me... I understand Rin I somehow see as a child I've taken in... I've

treated her as my own... But, Keraera.. is a deeper connection... She's my future bride,

as it has already been decided when I gave her my mark, though I'm unsure how mother would react.

It matters not how she'd act in response. I made a silent vow, one I have EVERY intention to

keep..." he thought as he stared at the stars, which, somehow, looked like diamonds in the night.

[To Be Continued...]


	15. Enter Sally & Another Tender Moment

Five days later, they reach his palatial estate by noon. Upon nearing the entrance, Sesshomaru

looks at Keraera as he pulled her close to his right side. "This way they won't think to cause

you harm or to so much as question you." he said calmly. As they came closer to the entrance,

there was a couple guards that saw them and yelled "Lord Sesshomaru has returned! Open the gates!"

they said in unison. Sure enough, you could hear the sound of the locks being undone, followed by

the sound of the gates opening before them. Upon seeing just how vast the courtyard was, she was

amazed. She even saw flowers she had never seen in a long time, other than in books her family

had owned. Then again, she never expected him to be one with flowers or even a huge garden of a

courtyard. It was beautiful. "How do you like the courtyard?" Sesshomaru asked, trying not to

laugh out of amusement from Keraera's reaction. "It's beautiful, Sesshomaru. I'll admit, though,

I never expected you to have a garden like this. I love how you seem to be full of surprises."

she said as she giggled, obviously happy with what she saw so far.

As they went past the courtyard and entered the castle itself, there were servants who saw him

and bowed, sayings things like "Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru." or "It's good to see you are well."

But, at the same time, both Keraera and Sesshomaru knew they noticed her. Rin, on the other hand,

was wondering if the servants even saw Keraera. Jaken had a bad feeling when it came to one

servant woman in particular, a female demon who simply called herself Sally, who happened to be

working at the castle today, if Jaken remembered right. Unfortunately, if his luck was still on

the bad side, she would be. Jaken always felt the reason Sally worked there was so she could get

noticed by Sesshomaru.. and maybe even more than just being noticed. "If Sally saw Lady Keraera,

there's no telling what she'd try." he thought as he started getting a feeling that they were to

soon run into her. Just then, a servant woman who was beautiful in her own right. She had skin

of ivory, hair black like raven feathers, and red eyes that could be soft one moment but very

piercing the next.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's so heartwarming to find out you've returned." She said almost in such a

way that Keraera wanted to get sick to her stomach. Was she trying to sound seductive? Was this

woman wanting to get her way to Sesshomaru? In response to the woman, Sesshomaru gave a small

scoff. "Woman, just who do you take me for? I have no such interest in you." he says without an

expression. Then, he smirks. "It is amusing that you do not realize something here, Sally." She

stiffens up. "And, what might that be, my lord?" He looks at Keraera. "That you dared to attempt

winning me in front of my betrothed. I have already chosen this woman here, whom I could never

tire of, no matter the years she and I shall share together." He looks back at Sally. "I'm aware

of your lust for power, however it shall not be this Sesshomaru who gives it to you." After a few,

tense seconds, Sally bows, then walks away in a huff. Sesshomaru looks at Keraera. "Be wary of her,

Keraera, for she might just try anything, understand?" Still confused as to why Sally even tried

this much, all that could be managed was a nod.

After they walked down a series of hallways and corridors and seeing Rin to her room, guarded

by Jaken, they finally made it to a room in the west wing of the castle. Surprisingly, it was much

larger inside than what the castle had appeared from the outside. "Here.. is where we'll stay." he

said with a gentle tone in his voice. ".. Is this your room, Sesshomaru?" Keraera asked, barely able

to conceal the fact she felt like her whole head was burning, especially her cheeks and ears. He

gave a small chuckle and made her look at him. "No... This is our room, Keraera." he says, having

put an emphasis on 'our'. Inside, the room was decorated in colors of amber, royal purple, and

wine red. It came across as the most lavishly decorated room in all of the castle that was seen,

so far. Keraera didn't know what to make of it. All she could do was stare into the room as he

watched her reaction with almost expressionless eyes. She looks at him, then the room, having just

a perplexed look on her face. "Why would he lead me in here, so early in the day?" she thinks to

herself. Then, a thought crossed her mind, and she started shaking with apprehension. "Was he.. no,

it couldn't be, could it? He wouldn't dare consider that, yet, especially after what I had told

him a few days before." she thought quickly and turned to look at him with a questioning gaze.

"Keraera, whatever thought is causing you to tremble while in my presence, perish it." he had

softly said as he placed a hand on the side of her face. "I won't allow anything to happen to

you..." As he lightly brushed his hand up and down the side of her face, Keraera's nerves started

to calm down until she trembled no more. Her eyes closed at the comfort it strangely had brought.

Well, she hadn't slept much, either over the past few days. "Keraera." Keraera opened her eyes

and tilted her head a bit to the side, as if silently asking about what it was he wanted to ask or

tell her. "Why don't we lie down for a moment? You haven't rested much over the past few days, and

I have noticed it could be taking its toll on you soon, if you keep this up." Knowing she wouldn't

ever win this one, she cautiously made her way over to the bed.. until she heard a small chuckle.

Before she could turn around, she gets scooped up in Sesshomaru's arms and carried over to the

bed.

He sets her down gently and then turns her over, her back now facing him. As she looked at

him, questioning thoughts ran through her mind until he seated himself beside her and proceeded

to move his hands in a circular motion on the back of her shoulders. She tensed up, which made

him lean down to where she could hear him whisper to her. "Relax yourself, Keraera. You need to

trust me on this, understand?" he whispered gently. She nodded and positioned herself to where

she could lay her head on the lower half of her arms. He looked upon her. Something about this

got to him, but he knew he had to show restraint. After all, it was more important than ever..

because he had a task to complete. To complete his task first would show Keraera that he doesn't

dismiss her words so readily, if he even did. And, as far as his standards went, he wasn't about

to allow himself to disrespect the one with whom he chose to be. The mark he gave her is proof of

that.

He started rubbing down on her neck and shoulders, being careful not to press too hard on her.

This surprised her. Why was he doing this? Initially, he seemed so cold, but it's almost like as

if, in the seemingly brief time she knew him, part of that coldness had melted away. She didn't

realize that she had tensed up until Sesshomaru said "Relax yourself, Keraera." His voice had a

most unusual tone to it, like as if he was fighting something back. She giggled, thinking it had

sounded cute, though she had no clue as to what it was that he was fighting back. His hands then

moved lower, ever so slowly, being sure to move over every spot on her back. She was amazed at

how good this felt to her. In reaction to her giggling, he couldn't help but to smirk, yet he knew

not as to why. She tensed again as a hand went too low, though it was by mistake, as she could

tell from where it moved back upward in response to her tensing up. "Relax." he said. She thinks

to herself "HOW, exactly, do you expect me to relax so readily after that little slip-up?" as

she looked back at him.

Having somehow understood why she was looking at him like that, he then removed his hands from

her back, placing one of them on her face in an attempt to reassure her. Though, he became

secretly frustrated when there was a knock at the door, followed by "Lord Sesshomaru? I came to

inform you that dinner will soon be served." He looked toward the door and gave a verbal

acknowledgement to the servant. After the sound of hurried footsteps faded from their range of

hearing, Sesshomaru looks back at Keraera. "After dinner and a bath, you should come back here

and rest. I'll show you the way there personally." he told her. She looked at him and answered,

"I shall do so, but after a bath." then she stuck out her pinky toward him. She said nothing but

smiled, all the same. Upon instinct, he stuck his out toward hers. He didn't know the reason why,

for it felt ridiculous. Yet, it seemed right for this situation. She then wrapped her pinky

around his the best she could, then he tried the same. "Wherever in this life you go, I'll go,

too." she said softly, turning red in the face from realizing that it didn't stay in her thoughts.

He smiled as they released each other. "All I ask is that your love remains loyal to this Sesshomaru,

and this Sesshomaru, alone. Understand?" he says as he drew his face close to hers and then

kissed her deeply and lovingly. She nods, then proceeds to the door. "Well, shall we go?" she asks,

smiling at him. He goes over to the door, then shows her the way to the dining room.

[To Be Continued.]


End file.
